Good Time
by Renhika
Summary: Portgas D. Ace est un grand Marine, il fera tout pour protéger son frère Luffy et être tranquille, mais un Phœnix a décidé de jouer avec cette tranquillité. / ! \ Yaoi / ! \
1. Prologue

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci bien différente des précédentes. Alors je vais mettre plusieurs warning pour prévenir et bien montrer :**

**/ ! \ Langage grossier (j'y vais pas de main morte)**

**/ ! \ Pas OC donc pur yaoi**

**/ ! \ Marco x Ace (et peut-être d'autres à voir)**

**/ ! \ AceOCC et MarcoOCC**

**/ ! \ Rating M justifié dès le chapitre 2**

**/ ! \ POV sur les personnages et non le narrateur**

**Voilà, je peux pas faire plus clair :D pour mes anciennes lectrices ça risque d'être une sacrée tempête vu que le style est totalement différent.**

**Musique qui m'a inspiré : you*tube.*com/watch?v=cPzbx27gKnc (on se demande quand même comment j'ai compris la chanson xD moi qui parle japonais)**

**Le résumé est de TheCrazyKitty merci à mon p'tit chat :3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Pov Ace**

J'avance vers mon frère qui est allongé au sol. Il est encore en train de pleurer. Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai pleuré, mais il faut que je sois fort pour lui. J'ai dû me relever vite. Lui aussi, il faut qu'il se relève. Je souffle sur mon poing avant de le frapper sur le haut de son crâne. Il couine un peu avant de serrer encore plus son précieux chapeau. Je croise les bras et regarde l'horizon.

« -Combien de temps tu comptes encore te morfondre ? »

Luffy serre encore plus son chapeau de paille. S'il croit qu'il peut me cacher ses larmes comme ça il se trompe. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, ça ne lui va pas, je préfère largement le voir sourire.

« -Tout le trésor qu'on planquait dans la forêt a disparu. Peut-être qu'il a été volé par les survivants des pirates de Bluejam, ou peut-être que les militaires l'ont trouvé. J'en sais rien. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. On voulait l'utiliser, ensemble avec Sabo. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, donc je ne l'utiliserai pas non plus.

-A-Ace … Je … », Chouine Luffy

J'arrête de contempler la mer pour le regarder.

« -Je veux devenir plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort et encore plus fort ! Comme ça, je pourrais protéger n'importe quoi … plus personne n'aurait besoin de mourir ! Alors s'il te plait Ace … ne meurs pas !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que pour moi ! Tu es bien plus faible que moi ! Ecoute et souviens-toi de ça, Luffy ! Je ne mourrai pas ! »

Mes paroles ont l'air de rassurer mon frère puisqu'il se redresse enfin. Il hoche une fois de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris.

« -Sabo me l'a demandé aussi. Je le promets. Je ne mourrai pas ! Pas question de mourir en laissant un petit frère aussi faible que toi !

-Hum ! Hum ! Dit Luffy toujours en train de pleurer

-Je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a tué Sabo. Mais quoi que ce soit, ça s'oppose à la liberté ! Sabo est mort sans même trouver la liberté … mais nous qui avons échangé une coupe de sake avec lui sommes encore vivants ! Alors, écoute bien, Luffy ! Nous vivrons sans le moindre regret !

-Hum ! »

Je regarde la mer, ça me rappelle cette nuit-là. Celle où Sabo m'a parlé des règles des nobles. J'observe à nouveau mon frère. Ce monde qui a privé Sabo de liberté … est-ce que Luffy arrivera tranquillement à trouver la sienne ? Il va y réussir, j'en suis sur, et je serai là pour l'aider et l'épauler. Je peux renoncer à mon objectif sans regret. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus précieux à faire maintenant.

« -Un jour, on quittera cette île et on vivra la vie qu'on aura choisie ! Plus libres que quiconque !

-Hum !

-Je suis sûr qu'on se fera pleins d'ennemis. Même le vieux pourra en devenir un aussi. Nous risquerons nos vies. Chacun partira à 17 ans ! Je rentrerai dans la marine et toi, tu deviendras le seigneur des pirates ! »

Luffy me regarde un peu surpris puis je lui réponds en souriant. Il a dû comprendre pourquoi je fais ça mais aussi comprendre que je n'ai aucun regret. Sabo, j'espère que tu regardes, parce que sinon tu vas rater plein de choses ! Surveille bien Luffy, toi aussi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir ma promesse mais t'as pas intérêt à faillir à ton devoir de frère toi-aussi.

Et interdiction de te marrer !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici le court prologue ! Les chapitre sont beaucoup plus long je rassure :D<br>**


	2. Piaf brûlant

**Yaoh !  
><strong>

**Je vous aime tous ! xDDDDD**

**Non, non, ce n'est pas la maladie qui me monte à la tête ... quoique... enfin, je vous remercie ! Car de toutes mes histoires ... Good Time est celle qui a fait l'entré la plus flagrante :D donc merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews (si j'ai oublié de répondre à certain resonner moi dans celle-ci xD j'ai un peu beaucoup la grippe donc j'ai peut-etre pas fait attention) et merci à celle qui ont mis la fic en fav ! 3**

**Beaucoup ont dû mal à voir Ace en marine mais ne vous en faite pas ... vous allez trèèèèèèèèèès vite aimer ! xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Piaf brûlant<strong>

**Pov Ace**

Je soupire en regardant l'avis de recherche. Il l'a vraiment fait cet imbécile, puis c'est quoi cette tête ? A croire qu'il avait presque demandé au photographe de prendre une photo souvenir. Puis je ne comprends pas, Arlong, on aurait pu s'en occuper, ils font quoi les hauts dirigeants ? Y a une île qui se fait tyranniser par un homme-poisson pirate et pas d'ordre ? Bon, venant de mon frère pas de doute que ce soit bien lui qui s'en soit occupé mais 30 000 000 de Berry, c'est un peu exagéré !

Il me complique vraiment la tâche et je sens que le vieil homme va encore hurler au scandale et agiter son soi-disant poing d'amour partout. Mais je lui avais bien dit, j'acceptais d'entrer dans la marine pour protéger Luffy, car je savais parfaitement que lui refuserait d'être autre chose que pirate. Mon petit frère quand il a une idée dans la tête, rien à faire du reste, il fonce dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son objectif. Je suis sûr que même s'il devait s'introduire dans Impel Down et aller faire un tour à Marineford, il le ferait sans problème.

Foutu gamin inconscient qui va finir par me donner des cheveux blancs !

Et bien sûr, grâce à lui, je dois assister à une réunion à la con. Moi qui croyait qu'en étant vice-amiral, on échappait à ce genre de chose … Je marche en baillant dans le couloir, il va falloir que je bouge de mer. Si je veux pouvoir aider Luffy, il faut que je le suive à la trace maintenant qu'il est recherché. Normalement, j'ai même l'autorisation d'aller dans le nouveau monde pour m'amuser, à condition que je prévienne Sengoku. C'est fou se qu'il est chiant lui, il a beau connaitre mes origines, il ne va quand même pas exécuter un vice-amiral. Pas mal de villages m'apprécient alors ce serait mauvais pour l'image mais il me gonfle quand même à toujours être sur mon dos.

« - Vice-amiral Ace ! La réunion va bientôt commencer, Me dit un brave soldat

-Ouais, j'arrive, dis à ma flotte de se préparer, on va sur l'autre partie de grande line

-Bien, Vice-amiral »

Il me salut puis s'en va. J'ai toujours du mal avec la sonorité de mon titre. Si Sabo me voyait, il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Je me dirige vers la salle et ouvre la porte. Il y a déjà plusieurs pointures de la marine, enfin pointure, tous ont un rang inferieur à moi. En même temps, on peut se demander ce que fais un vice-amiral utilisant le haki et ayant mangé un fruit du démon sur East Blue. Je m'assois à ma place et attend que le punk commence son résumé. Il commence en faisant un récapitulatif des pirates à potentiel dangereux avant de parler de Luffy. Mouais, pour moi, y'a vraiment que mon frère qui est dangereux sinon les autres, c'est des chatons qui tentent de se faire passer pour des lions.

« -Vice-amiral, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles mesures peut-on prendre contre ce pirate ?

-Sincèrement, quelque soit la mesure que vous mettrez en place, ça sera inefficace.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans agir !

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-C'est plutôt rare que vous décidiez de vous-même de vous occuper d'un pirate, Rigola un lieutenant »

Je lui lance un regard noir, du genre « essaye encore et ta moustache tombe en cendre ». Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect, à croire que je me bouge jamais le cul. Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de la marine pense que je suis devenue Vice-amiral à cause de Garp que je ne sais pas me battre ! Ok, j'ai fait chier le vieux pour monter en grade. Mais c'est juste pour être libre de mes mouvements. J'arrive à me battre avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche, connard ! Je clos le sujet et la réunion par la même occasion. Je peux enfin me barrer de cet océan beaucoup trop calme. Faut dire qu'une fois qu'on a goûté au nouveau monde on a du mal, à rentrer sur cette mer. Mais je savais que Luffy allait avoir 17 ans et qu'il allait partir en mer. Déjà, j'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'à cet âge là. Je ne peux pas trop en demander non plus.

« -Vice-amiral Ace, nous sommes prêt à lever l'ancre !

-Parfait, on va faire escale à Logue Town, je doute qu'on soit les plus rapides mais dans tous les cas il faudra nous réapprovisionner, c'est qui le gardien là-bas ?

-Smoker, monsieur »

Je grimace en entendant ce nom. Le chasseur blanc était du genre chiant quand il avait une cible. Pitié Luffy, soit gentil avec ton grand frère et ne va pas t'attirer l'affection du contre-amiral. Ça demande trop d'énergie et c'est beaucoup trop chiant à gérer. J'ordonne à mes hommes de lever l'ancre et je rejoins ma cabine. Faut que j'essaye de chopper Luffy le plus vite possible pour lui faire comprendre que faire l'imprudent, ce n'est pas sympa pour moi. J'ouvre ma porte avant de voir qui se trouve dans ma cabine, je la referme rapidement puis me frotte les sinus.

Dieu, si tu savais comment je t'emmerde, je pense que toutes les femmes de ton harem se tireraient face à l'odeur.

Je réouvre la porte et la referme rapidement. Je n'ai pas rêvé, il est bien là … Ce foutu piaf bleu de …

« -Coucou allumette »

Que quelqu'un me retienne, je vais faire un meurtre ! Je l'ai bien dit, j'ai le niveau pour me battre avec les hommes de Barbe Blanche. Je ne dis pas ça sans fondement, non ! Je peux le prouver, même si ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas combattus … Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que mon dernier adversaire était le premier commandant de l'empereur. Et qu'on s'est un peu trop amusé pendant le combat, du coup on n'a pas arrêté de s'affronter jusqu'à ce que ça dérape … Ok je l'admets, j'ai perdu contre cet oiseau de malheur … mais je refuse d'avouer la suite !

« -Dégage de là, Grognai-je

-Ton amour me touche

-T'es sur un navire de la marine, dégage avant que je m'occupe de toi.

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, c'est moi qui est fini par m'occuper de toi, » Rigola le blond

Je lui lance une flamme mais il la contre avec l'oreiller du lit. Ouais, en gros si je veux avoir de quoi dormir cette nuit je n'ai pas intérêt à utiliser mon pouvoir. Il me sourit avant de tapoter la place à coter de lui sur le lit. Alors là, il rêve ! Je vais à mon bureau et tire la chaise en face de lui. Je l'observe … merde, c'est qu'il est quand même totalement canon. Je détourne le regard, la dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça en le fixant, ça a mal fini pour mes miches. Je l'entends rigoler, fais chier, si je commence à m'énerver les autres vont débarquer et je vais devoir l'affronter. Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de l'affronter, le problème c'est que ça risque d'abimer le bateau donc de me retarder à rattraper Luffy et ça pas question.

« -T'es bien calme mon allumette

-Je t'emmerde sale piaf

-Que des mots d'amours

-Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans le nouveau monde en train de tenir la perfusion de ton capitaine ?

-Je devrais … sauf que je m'ennuyais et quand je suis allé à Marījoa, j'me suis inquiété alors quand j'ai appris que tu prenais du bon temps sur East blue, je suis venu. Je t'ai tellement fatigué que t'as besoin de venir sur la mer la plus faible ? Dit Marco en souriant

-Oh tu n'as pas idée, c'était de vraies vacances ici, sans toi ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire arrogant

-Si tu me demandais pas d'y aller plus fort aussi~

-J'ai jamais dis ça ! Puis, arrête, de ramener le fait qu'on a couché ensemble, c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! M'énervais-je en me levant

-Je croyais que tu ne l'avouerais jamais », Rit le phœnix

Merde, il m'a eut. Depuis le début j'ai toujours nié, ce n'est pas comme si on était amoureux quoi ! Non … on a juste une putain d'attirance de merde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il est à mon goût et on ne peut pas dire que ma libido est bien nourrie dans la marine. Mais j'avoue avoir bien merdé, pour ça, je refuse d'admettre ce qu'on a fait. Je soupire avant de me rasseoir. Il continue de se moquer de moi.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais

-Je ne suis pas un joujou pour passer le temps

-Non, tu es mon joujou

-J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, rentre dans ton nid

-Oh ! Tu me trompes ?

-On n'est pas en couple !

-Qui ça ? Nous ou la personne avec qui tu me trompes ?

-Les deux ! Puis arrête d'essayer fourbement que je me confie à toi !

-Mais ça te fais du bien, t'as l'air tendu et bien énervé … et je ne parle pas de sexe là », Rajouta rapidement le commandant en voyant mon regard

Il m'énerve et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Pour ça qu'on s'est battu, il a tout de suite vu que je cachais quelque chose et moi je n'arrivais pas à digérer le fait qu'il m'attire physiquement. Bon, la fin du combat n'a pas été superbe et en plus j'ai fini par parler … mais il me faisait du chantage, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Depuis, il passe son temps à me tourner autour, surtout quand c'est ma flotte qui attaque Barbe Blanche, il me réserve le combat, quand je prends du repos à Marījoa, il s'incruste tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je m'inquiète quand même quand à la sécurité de la terre sainte. Il arrive un peu trop facilement à venir.

Je sens sa main sur ma joue, depuis quand il est aussi près de moi ? Je suis tellement énervé que je ne l'ai pas entendu se déplacer. Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à tout. Entre Luffy qui fait son entrée en beauté, les contre-amirales qui me prennent la tête, ce sale piaf qui débarque et encore je n'ai pas reçu un appel du vieux comme quoi tout est de ma faute. Marco me caresse doucement la joue pour me détendre. On me croit si je dis que ce mec est encore plus chaud que moi ? Je suis le feu et pourtant je trouve sa peau brulante ! Ok, c'est un phœnix. Ok, ce crétin d'oiseau a été maudit pour avoir voulut toucher le soleil mais quand même, je peux en créer un de soleil moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est plus chaud.

« -Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande le blond

-Parce que t'essaye de me détendre ? T'es un pirate si je me souviens bien », Répondis-je avec tout mon orgueil.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui avoué tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Les pensées érotiques c'est mort, si je lui dis, ça va me retomber dessus et j'ai besoin de marcher pour botter le cul de mon frère. Et je vais encore moins lui dire ce que je pense de sa chaleur. Mais vu son sourire, il lit en moi comme dans un livre. Quand je dis qu'il m'énerve ce type ! Toujours en train de s'occuper de moi. Il me prend alors dans ses bras, je perds le fil de mes pensées et hume son odeur. Il n'y a pas que sa chaleur qui me plait. Ses mains glisse sur mon corps, je me demande des fois, qui est l'idiot qui a inventé les chemises pour homme. On n'a rien besoin de cacher alors pourquoi on doit en mettre, quand quelqu'un veut nous tripoter c'est super chiant. Je le sens prendre quelque chose dans mon pantalon… merde …

« -Monkey D. Luffy, Lis Marco en se décalant.

-C'est petit ce que tu viens de faire, grognai-je énervé d'avoir perdu sa chaleur

-Si je reste trop collé à toi, tu vas t'enflammer et tu cries un peu trop fort pour empêcher que tes hommes viennent voir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Hey !

-Et donc, c'est qui ce gamin ? Je suppose que c'est pour lui que tu es ici et que tu lèves l'ancre. »

Comment il a fait pour deviner ? Ça aurait pu être un rookie comme tant d'autres... En plus, il me sourit pour bien me faire comprendre que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé, je devais lui répondre. Je soupire avant de me lever pour aller sur le lit. Je suis crevé alors j'en profite qu'il ait quitté mon pieu pour le récupérer et m'allonge sur le ventre. Enfin, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir s'asseoir sur le bord. J'essaye de le pousser mais rien à faire, il ne bouge pas. Je le sens se pencher et embrasser ma nuque. Ce n'est pas lui, à l'instant, qui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me chauffer ? Je me retourne sur le dos pour le regarder.

« -Il est de la famille de Garp ? Dit-il avant de venir embrasser mon cou

-C'est mon frère.

-Oh … tu joues le grand frère surprotecteur ?

-Et alors ? Luffy est complètement inconscient et fait n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'on est môme je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est pour ça que je suis entré dans la marine ! Pour le protéger !

-T'es trop mignon Ace, j'suis en train de tomber amoureux

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Dis-je en tournant la tête

-Mais c'est mon passe-temps préféré, enfin plus sérieusement, tu le couves trop »

Je grogne en fermant les yeux, je le sais parfaitement ça, mais si je le fais pas, je vais encore plus m'inquiéter. Le rire de Marco résonne puis il s'allonge à coté de moi. Enfin, l'activité de ses mains lance une invitation à ce que je l'utilise comme coussin. Et puis, je n'ai absolument plus l'énergie de lui résister, je craque et me cale contre lui. J'en ai mare d'être aussi faible, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui, il vient quand je suis au bout du rouleau, m'emmerde, se met à faire des sous-entendus sur la SEULE fois où on l'a fait puis vient les tripotages pour enfin que toute cette histoire finisse par câlin. Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois je tombe dans le panneau.

Je me souviens justement, la seule fois où on a couché ensemble. A ce moment-là, c'était Marco qui était énervé, j'avais juste voulu me venger de toutes mes défaites contre lui … Je sais, très puéril de ma part. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir jouer, et là, on a laissé nos pulsions tout faire. Bon, d'habitude c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de me contrôler et justement, Marco s'amuse avec ça. La colère et phœnix, ça ne va pas ensemble. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir aimé se laisser aller, même s'il a apprécié le moment parce qu'il m'a bien dit le lendemain « Ne pense même pas à me revoir en colère ». Héhéhé … je pourrais toujours l'embêter avec ça, on dirait presque que j'étais une pauvre vierge qu'il a violé. Ok je refuse d'avoué d'avoir couché avec lui mais c'est pour une simple raison … c'est simplement parce qu'il était au-dessus et qu'il est bien plus doué que moi ! Et ça, ça m'énerve !

« -Ace, si tu veux dormir, dors, je partirai avant que quelqu'un toque à ta porte »

Alors là, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Je me frotte un peu contre lui. Marco déboutonne un peu ma chemise afin de pouvoir glisser ses mains dessous. Comment je suis sensé m'endormir s'il me tripote ? Je sens sa main caresser mon dos en appuyant bien son mouvement quand elle est sur mes reins. C'est de la provoque moi je dis ! Mais je suis beaucoup trop crevé pour ça. Je soupire un peu puis m'endors sur le torse brûlant du phœnix.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qui aime notre phœnix emmerdeur ? :3<br>**

**Je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**


	3. Oiseau de malheur

**Bonjour à tous !  
><strong>

**Je remercie à tout le monde pour leurs impressions laissé mais aussi celles/ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris ! Cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur depuis que j'ai vu l'image qui sert de couverture ! :D**

**Ayons tous une pensée pour TheCrazyKitty alias p'tit chat qui actuellement n'a plus d'internet et ne peut pas lire la suite XDDD**

**Marion : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! On sent la joie que tu as à lire la fic et ça me rend heureuse ! Héhéhéhé, je poste la fic tous les samedi !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Oiseau de malheur<strong>

**Pov Ace**

J'ai froid …

Déjà, ça veut dire que Marco est partit. Bon point, ensuite, si je commence à avoir froid ça veut dire qu'il s'est encore amusé à m'attacher avec du kairoseki, mauvais point. Il m'énerve, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois la clé posée sur mon torse. C'est pour que je me réveille tout seul qu'il m'attache à chaque fois. Sinon, je ne ressens pas le froid et mes hommes n'osent pas venir me réveiller. Enfin, le dernier qui a osé a failli finir en barbecue. Du coup, plus jamais personne n'a retenté sa chance. Je grogne en prenant la clé et me détache. Je m'étire puis sors de ma chambre. La douce lueur du soleil m'éblouit un peu et me fais rebailler.

« -Vice-amiral Ace !

-Hum ? Dis-je en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur

-Nous avons reçu un rapport de la base marine à Logue Town !

-Pitié ne me dites pas que Luffy a fait quelque chose …

-Si justement, Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage aurait affronté Baggy le Clown et détruit l'échafaudage historique de l'exécution de Gold Roger !

- …Mon dieu

-Le contre-amiral Smoker a décidé de partir à sa poursuite !

-Dites-lui qu'on s'en occupe !

-C'est ce qu'on a voulu faire … mais il a refusé tout ordre et il est parti. Monkey D. Luffy a failli être exécuté sur l'échafaud par Baggy le Clown, mais la foudre l'aurait sauvé !

-La foudre ? Tu vas me faire croire que c'est Dieu qui a sauvé ce crétin ?

-D'après le contre-amiral, il pense que ça serait le révolutionnaire Dragon

-Et merde … sortez mon striker, je vais y aller par moi-même, vous rentrez à Marineford et pas de détours sauf pour vous ravitailler !

-Bien vice-amiral Ace ! » Dit le marine en partant

Luffy, mon cher frère, je t'adore … mais aujourd'hui et même depuis hier,je n'ai qu'une envie : t'étriper sur place !On n'a pas idée de me donner autant de problèmes, j'ai une limite Luffy ! Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre et je fourre quelques affaires dans mon sac avant de ressortir. Je me dirige vers le pont et voit que mes hommes ont mit mon striker à l'eau. Super, je vais pouvoir partir tout de suite. Je donne quelques instructions aux soldats puis je saute sur mon bateau. J'allume mes pieds et c'est parti. Je serai beaucoup plus rapide comme ça.

Bon, essayons de calculer le chemin, Luffy a quitté Logue Town aujourd'hui. S'il rentre bien dans Grande line, il va passer par le cap des jumeaux … j'espère que Laboon ne va pas leur détruire le navire. Bref, c'est quoi la suite ? Ah oui, Alabasta, je devrais pouvoir le retrouver là-bas. Quoique, il y a Drum avant, j'vais aller voir par là puis j'irai à Alabasta. Je sens une présence que je connais bien. Une ombre se dessine sur la mer, celle d'un oiseau. Un oiseau un peu obèse pour tout dire. Je soupire avant de lever la tête, c'est bien le phœnix. Moi qui pensais que j'en serai débarrassé. Mais c'est toujours le même problème, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec lui. Puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là encore ? Il a beau vouloir s'amuser, c'est quand même un commandant de Barbe Blanche. Il a des responsabilités, non ?

« -Allumette, Hurle Marco

-Qu'est-ce que t'as piaf obèse ?

-Yoi ! Je ne suis pas obèse !

-Oh, pauvre chou, je t'ai blessé ?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime

-Hey !

-Ça t'apprendra, c'est moi qui t'embête et pas l'inverse. Sinon, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? J'ai à peine le temps d'aller chercher mon déjeuner que tu t'enfuis ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Faut que je m'occupe de mon frère !

-Qui est à ?

-Il va surement arriver vers Drum ou Alabasta, j'irai plus vite tout seul

-J'vais t'accompagner

-Pas question !

-T'en fais pas, si des marines débarquent, je m'envolerai

-Envole-toi pour toujours que ça me fasse des vacances !Puis, t'as pas des choses à faire en tant que commandant ?

-Justement, il faut que j'aille à Yuba vérifier un truc

-Hein ?

-Je vais pas tout dire à un marine » Rit-il

Ouais, enfin ça le gène pas que moi je lui dise tout. Je suppose que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde à nouveau ma direction et mon log afin de bien me diriger … mais j'ai toujours été nul pour m'orienter. Sabo, pas la peine de te marrer de là-haut ! Ah non, ce n'est pas Sabo qui ricane, c'est Marco. Il passe devant moi pour me dire de le suivre. C'est vrai qu'il est à la tête d'une division de navigateur, je suppose qu'il est aussi navigateur. Je le suis en lui faisant une confiance aveugle. En même temps, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il cherche à me piéger.

Je navigue pendant plusieurs heures, on a eu le temps de contourner le cap et dans une heure, on devrait arriver à Drum. Heureusement, car je commence à fatiguer, c'est que ça pompe de l'énergie d'alimenter un striker. Marco aussi a l'air fatigué de voler, je vois un flocon tomber et je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. On arrive bientôt à Drum, d'ailleurs on peut même voir l'île. Je regarde un peu le phœnix et je vois Marco se retransformer … euh en plein milieu de la mer ? Ce n'est pas un peu de dangereux ? Surtout vu comment il tombe ! Il a l'air complètement …

Merde …

J'accélère mon striker pour le réceptionner avant qu'il ne tombe à la mer. S'il coule, il meurt et je ne pourrais pas aller le sauver. Je l'attrape et manque de tomber à l'eau sous le poids qui me tombe dessus. Bon, ok il n'est pas obèse, mais il pèse son poids le phœnix. Bon, il a l'air en vie, je pense qu'il a trop utilisé son pouvoir. Je redémarre mon striker en faisant attention à ce que mes flammes ne le touche pas et me dirige vers l'île. Je devrais le balancer à la mer, mais il m'a aidé à arrivé jusqu'à Drum et si je veux arriver jusqu'à Alabasta, autant avoir un bon navigateur. J'arrive sur l'île et attache mon striker à une roche. Puis je porte Marco jusqu'à un hôtel, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Puis d'ailleurs, s'il était si fatigué, il n'avait qu'à le dire ! Je le pose dans le lit de la chambre que je viens de louer.

L'aubergiste m'a regardé bizarrement, c'est sûr que de voir un marine porter quelqu'un comme ça sur son dos, ce n'est pas habituel. Surtout que j'ai dû prendre une chambre pour nous deux, avec deux lits séparés. Marco bouge dans son sommeil, c'est moi ou il a chaud ? J'observe le tatouage sur son torse. Et j'en profite aussi pour mater, oui. En même temps, tant qu'il est KO, je ne vais pas me gêner. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, quand il veut, il peut être vraiment attirant. Il me ferait presque regretter de ne pas être devenu pirate. Presque, hein ! Parce que hors de question que je le regrette. Je m'approche doucement de lui pour le toucher mais il m'attrape la main et me tire contre lui. Résultat : je me retrouve coincé entre le lit et son corps. Depuis quand il est réveillé ? Je vais surement me répéter, mais … il m'énerve !

« -C'est pas bien de profiter des gens pendant qu'ils sont inconscients

-Bah tu ne l'étais pas …

-A moitié, merci au fait

-T'es mon navigateur, ça serait bête que je te perde comme ça.

-Ça me touche, Dit-il en posant sa tête contre mon torse

-J'suis pas un oreiller !

-Moi non plus, ça t'as pas empêché de dormir cette nuit, Me répondit-il sans lever sa tête

-Tu m'as dit de dormir !

-Sois gentil Ace …

-Je dois chercher mon frère

-On verra plus tard, il ne va pas s'envoler

-Ça, tu n'en sais rien » Dis-je en soupirant.

Je sens Marco sourir puis se redresser. Il s'avance vers mon cou pour l'embrasser. Ce phœnix est vraiment en manque d'affection... Je le laisse marquer son territoire, il fait toujours ça quand il est crevé … où quand il veut me dire qu'il va me gonfler pendant plusieurs jours. Bon, je vais essayer de croire plus à la première possibilité. Puis cette fois, ça ne va pas me gêner, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des soldats à voir tout à l'heure. Parce que, ouais, c'est plutôt chelou de la part du feu de porter une écharpe. Aller cacher un suçon, quand on est quelqu'un qui se plaint à longueur de journée des fringues en trop dans les uniformes. Après deux, trois marques, il arrête enfin de me bouffer le cou et repose sa tête sur mon torse. J'abandonne et glisse ma main dans sa touffe jaune.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Yuba ?

-Ace …

-J'ai le droit de demander, histoire de savoir si c'est dangereux !

-T'en fais pas, je protégerais tes miches, Rigole le blond

-J'ai pas besoin de toi !

-C'est vrai que je suis plus un danger pour elles~

-Aller dis-le moi !

-De ?

-Ce que tu vas faire à Yuba !

-Je poursuis quelqu'un …

-Qui ?

-Tu te souviens de Teach ?

-Pas du tout, faut dire que quand je vous attaquais, tu t'étais jeté sur moi. Essaye de me le décrire pour voir.

-Normal, je ne voulais pas que mon joujou soit cassé …voyons, il est gros, il n'a pas toutes ses dents, brun, un nez salement fait …Grogna Marco

-Il t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu le décrives comme ça ?

-Il a tué Thatch …

-Ha ? Le cuistot qui fait de la bonne bouffe ?

-C'est triste le seul souvenir que t'as de lui mais oui …

-Merde … désolé pour toi, même si je devrais pas l'être »

Je l'entends soupirer puis je le vois fermer les yeux. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Enfin, normal, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était comme une grande famille. La trahison de Teach revenait au même que celle d'un frère. La douleur n'était que plus grande. Bon, je lui accorde quelques heures de repos, après il a intérêt à virer de moi car je me retiendrais pas éternellement. J'en profite aussi pour me reposer, faut dire que j'ai pas mal utilisé mon pouvoir moi aussi. J'ai bien le droit de m'assoupir deux minutes …

C'est toujours pareil, je dis deux minutes mais j'ai dormis une bonne heure. Encore si ça n'était que ça je suis d'accord. Mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma chemise est ouverte ? Et ma ceinture débouclée ? Je veux bien aussi qu'on me dise aussi, pourquoi cet oiseau de malheur qui avait l'air bien plus fatigué que moi et en train de me lécher le torse ? Foutu blond ! C'est qu'en plus ça m'a fait de l'effet pendant mon sommeil et maintenant ça m'en fait encore plus. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper mon gémissement. Je l'entends rire, il s'amuse de ma réaction … ce sale piaf. Sa langue retrace une ligne formé par mes muscle pour descendre doucement vers mon nombril. Le muscle humide s'amuse à rentrer et sortir dedans. Mon dieu, ce que c'est bon. Mais s'il continue comme ça, y a mini-Ace qui va finir par se réveiller.

Marco joue encore un peu avec mon nombril puis remonte vers le haut de mon torse. Ce pervers ! Il m'aurait violé alors que je dormais ? Note pour moi-même, ne plus laisser un pirate me voir dormir. Pourtant quand c'est moi qui suis crevé, il ne fait rien. Par contre quand c'est lui … d'ailleurs il a reprit de l'énergie vu qu'il est assez en forme pour m'exciter ainsi. Je sens ses mains caresser mes flancs et remonter pour venir s'amuser avec mes tétons. J'ai l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, j'ai plus chaud que jamais alors que je suis le feu. Le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Mais hors de question de l'avouer et de gémir que j'en veux plus. Je mets une main devant ma bouche pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. On dirait que ça ne plait pas trop à Marco puisqu'il vient me la retirer et en profite pour arrêter sa langue sur ma clavicule. Oh non … pas là …

« -Haaan …Aaah … »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon gémissement, ni les autres qui suivirent. Il sait parfaitement que l'endroit le plus sensible à ses attouchements, c'est ma clavicule. Et en plus, ça l'amuse. Il se met à sucer la peau encore plus, et un suçon de plus. Mais sur la clavicule ça n'a pas du tout le même effet. Mini-Ace a tout de suite réagi. Si en plus du fait que Marco joue avec ma clavicule, il a ses foutues mains baladeuses qui torturent mes tétons. Comment je suis sensé résister ? Je suis un homme qui de base le trouve excitant ! Faut pas trop en demander, j'en peux plus moi ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas sur mon navire, sinon mes hommes seraient venus en courant au vu de mes cris. C'est qu'il a raison le blond, je gémis beaucoup trop fort … merde … mais le problème, c'est que je suis incapable de m'arrêter.

Je sens le muscle humide arrêter ses mouvements et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Sauf que Marco coupe vite ce grognement en m'embrassant. La langue force le passage dans ma bouche pour directement venir embêter sa jumelle. J'ai la grande impression que le commandant a un diplôme sur l'utilisation de sa langue. Ce n'est pas humain de savoir s'en servir autant et surtout d'arriver à créer autant de sensations avec un muscle aussi et en plus je sens de la salive couler sur mon menton. Nos langues se battent dans ma bouche pour avoir le dessus. J'en peux plus, j'ai chaud, j'en veux plus, j'ai besoin qu'il me touche, encore et encore. Bordel, je déteste perdre le contrôle de moi comme ça.

On se sépare à contre-cœur pour retrouver notre souffle. Même pas une seconde de séparation que sa langue me manque déjà. Marco en profite pour m'embrasser un peu partout. Sur la joue, le menton, le cou. Il retourne chatouiller mes clavicules quelques secondes. Je gémis encore puis il revient m'embrasser. Notre combat reprend, mais l'excitation est déjà à son comble. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je crois que s'il ne me retire pas vite le reste de mes vêtements je vais les bruler. J'en peux plus moi ! On se resépare et le phœnix approche sa bouche de mon lobe. Il s'amuse à le mordiller un peu avant de me chuchoter :

« -Ace … à quoi tu as bien pu rêver pour gémir autant mon prénom dans ton sommeil ? Ça m'a tellement excité, que j'en ai perdu toutes mes bonnes résolutions à vouloir attendre ton accord »

Oh bordel, il m'excite à parler comme ça … minute quel rêve ?

« - …alors Ace … on va jouer un peu ? » Dit-il en réattaquant ma clavicule

Haan …

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhé, j'en frustre pas mal je pense à coupé justeeeeeeeeeeeeee là ! Mouahahahahahahah #BAM# aieuuuuuh ... bref dans le prochain chapitre lemon... ou paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas :D<br>**


	4. Allumette en chaleur

**Bonjour !**

**Et oui, j'ai survécu aux tentatives de meurtres de beaucoup XD Je suis au regret de vous dire... qu'il y a pas mal de fin comme celle du chapitre 2. Mais que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la fic (j'en suis à peine à la moitié) alors... faut pas me tuer éoè sinon qui vous offrira la suite ?Au passage pour celle qui s'inquiète de la longueur de Good Time, sachez que la fic fera en tout : Un prologue + 50 chapitres + un épilogue :3 j'ai fini toute ma trame !  
><strong>

**J'en profite pour annoncer, qu'en ce moment (en fait Kitty a pas réussi à attendre), le prologue d'une collaboration avec TheCazyKitty appelé "Make U wet" (je vois les perverses bilingues qui sourient :3 la chanson qui nous met en ambiance c'est Make u wet chapter 2 de Tanaka Koki) enfin bref ! le prologue de Make U wet est sorti et le chapitre 1 sera bientôt en ligne XD au programme, Ace et Law meilleur ami qui adore baiser ! Un très beau délire de ma part qui s'est étalé sur Kitty :3**

**Maintenant les réponses aux guests:**

**Marion : Encore merci pour ta review :D voici la suite tant attendu  
><strong>

**Luna NG : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore Marco en sadique :D pour ça qu'il fallait que je le fasse ^^ j'suis heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Régale-toi, la suite est là ! Je poste tous les samedis !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Allumette en chaleur<strong>

**Pov Marco**

Je vois Ace rougir, il est trop mignon comme ça. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il continue à rester dans la marine. C'est désavantageux pour les pirates, avoir un adversaire aussi sexy, ce n'est pas normal. Ace a l'air quand même un peu surpris par ce que je lui ai dit. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il parle pendant son sommeil. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu imaginer vu comment il gémissait mon prénom. Je me penche et frôle ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il adore ça, je le sens demander encore plus d'attention. Maintenant, je me pose une question … soit je réponds aux pulsions d'Ace ainsi que les miennes, soit j'écoute ma raison. Le brun est du genre à se laisser entrainer par ses envies, je ne veux pas qu'il le regrette ou qu'il me refasse tout un cirque comme pour la fois où on a couché ensemble.

Je sens la main d'Ace qui m'oblige à approcher mes lèvres pour les coller contre les siennes. Bon, j'aurai bien essayé de le raisonner mais moi aussi j'ai ma limite. S'il pleure demain, je me ferai un plaisir de lui rappeler sa main derrière ma nuque et l'autre qui tire sur mon foulard retenant mon pantalon. J'introduis à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche et vais chercher la sienne. Sa main termine son travail puis tente de me retirer mon pantalon. Si ça continue on va y passer la journée. Je romps le baiser et me redresse un peu sous le regard brulant d'Ace. Seigneur, ce qu'il est sexy comme ça. Les joues rosées par l'excitation, les yeux brillants de désir, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes ainsi que les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son torse le rendent tellement désirable. Je me déshabille et retire aussi les vêtements du vice-amiral.

Ça fait un moment que je sens son regard me supplier de les retirer. Et si je ne veux pas qu'il les réduise en cendre, j'avais plutôt intérêt à le faire car aller lui chercher de nouvelles fringues risquait d'être compliqué. Je recolle ensuite nos deux corps nus. S'il veut reprendre ses esprits et s'arrêter, y'a que maintenant qu'il le peut. Mais c'est Ace, ou plutôt, c'est un Ace excité, aucune chance qu'il s'arrête. J'embrasse alors son cou, lui donnant une dernière chance de s'enfuir mais rien. Très bien, alors je vais le faire gémir comme jamais. Je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi et à moi seul. Je laisse ma main chercher un chemin jusqu'à l'entre-jambe d'Ace. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est déjà bien tendu mais rien de mieux que quelques caresses pour attiser le brun. Un sourire sadique m'échappe et je libère son cou.

Ace grogne et finit par se rebeller … si si si … Il se redresse et inverse nos positions. Bon, je ne dis pas que je vais céder ma place de dominant mais je peux bien le laisser s'amuser un peu. Et puis pourquoi se priver d'une telle vue ? J'ai un Ace essoufflé de plaisir sur mes hanches. Je laisse ma verge dure se caler entre ses fesses, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement. Grrrr … je ne vais peut-être pas le laisser jouer longtemps sur moi s'il continue à m'exciter avec sa voix. Je le vois sourire, ça n'annonce rien de bien tout ça. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser mais le baiser est court, bizarre, en plus il a toujours ce petit sourire qui te dit « regarde un peu ». Je comprends son sourire que lorsqu'il commence à bouger ses hanches.

Oh … mer …

Avec ma bite coincée entre ses fesses … c'est de la torture et en plus il frotte la sienne contre mon torse. Alors lui, il va le regretter, j'espère qu'il ne voulait pas pouvoir marcher demain car c'est très mal barré pour lui. Ace arrête enfin sa torture en voyant qu'il va perdre le contrôle. C'est qu'il me sourit en plus, il doit avoir une autre idée derrière la tête. Il libère mon sexe de ses miches, se recule avant de se pencher … oh non … je vois sa bouche avaler d'un seul coup mon membre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pencher ma tête en arrière et de soupirer de plaisir. Et en plus c'est qu'il bouge bien sa langue. Je la sens s'enrouler autour de moi et m'aspirer. Je crois que je vais devenir fou, il se venge bien. Ace relâche mon membre pour pouvoir parler :

« -Bah alors mon phœnix, t'es bien rouge

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas chercher ton frère demain

-Si je ne peux pas me déplacer, c'est toi qui va te bouger

-On verra ça, mais tu vas me payer le coup de la pipe

-Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Alors pas besoin que je continue »

Et en plus, il me dit ça avec un sourire. Je grogne pour lui répondre, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour sauver l'honneur je pense. Ace rit et reprends son activité, il enroule à nouveau sa langue autour de ma verge et commence des va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, il faut avouer que le brun a un sacré talent. Je laisse mes gémissements s'exprimer librement. Mes mains vont automatiquement se glisser dans ses cheveux pour augmenter le rythme déjà soutenue. Puis ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, je peux aussi parfaitement entendre ses gémissements. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe le plus, c'est mon membre qui est cajolé dans l'étau humide de l'allumette. Je sens que je ne vais pas résister longtemps, s'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine, je suis sur qu'Ace se vanterait de me faire gémir comme ça.

Mais j'avoue …

C'est bien le seul marin dont je gémis le nom, sinon les autres ont le droit qu'à mes coups de serres. Sentir mon sexe aussi gonflé me donne envie de le prendre maintenant à sec mais, je risque de le regretter car j'en entendrais parler demain. J'oblige Ace à arrêter et lui demande de se tourner pour que je puisse le préparer. Il fait mine de réfléchir, il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il veut plus ? Ou alors il imagine me prendre ? Je le vois se tourner et mettre son postérieur au niveau de ma tête. J'entends un petit rire sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, je sens mon pénis à nouveau emprisonné dans sa bouche. Ah ouais, il veut jouer à ça ? Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour approcher au plus près le petit trou qui va bientôt m'accueillir.

Un petit coup de langue et Ace arrête son activité pour gémir ...

« - Hannn … »

Je peux être fier de mon effet, vu son gémissement, il doit aimer ça. Ma langue se met alors au travail et lèche l'intimité du brun. Son cri résonne dans la pièce puis il l'étouffe en reprenant mon pénis en bouche. Il est mignon à vouloir cacher son plaisir. Je rapproche ma main du trou et commence à alterner entre mes doigts et ma langue. Ace a le droit à une préparation parfaite, car en plus j'augmente le nombre de doigts que j'introduis. Il a beaucoup de mal a suivre la cadence et ralentit le rythme. J'entre alors trois doigts en lui et il abandonne totalement son travail. Il ne va pas pouvoir continuer … tant pis ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses alors.

« - Ace, tourne-toi et lève tes hanches

-Contiens-toi

-Je me contiens toujours plus que toi »

Je me lève pour qu'Ace puisse s'installer correctement. Il se place à quatre pattes en se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant pour augmenter la hauteur de son postérieur. Je me place derrière lui prêt à m'introduire en lui. Mais j'ai plutôt intérêt à y aller doucement, je passe alors ma main sur son dos pour lui donner confiance. Ace soupire d'aise. Il a un peu trop confiance en moi, je trouve. Je me penche et commence par embrasser une de ses fesses, je remonte puis pose mes lèvres sur ses reins, mon petit manège lui plait. Je continue de monter pour atteindre sa nuque. Je l'embrasse avant de m'introduire en lui. Il poussa un petit couinement d'inconfort, bon c'est vrai que j'y suis allé d'un seul coup. J'attends un peu, enfin je voulais attendre mais mon allumette se met à bouger les hanches.

Bah voilà ! J'veux être doux et gentil pour qu'il puisse s'adapter mais lui, il n'en a rien à faire. J'ai dû un peu trop le titiller pour qu'il soit autant impatient. S'il tient tant à me sentir … pourquoi se retenir ? Je donne un premier coup de hanche et Ace gémit. Va falloir que je vise un peu mieux si je veux entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Je relance mon bassin et j'entends mon nom … touché … je recommence mon mouvement pour frapper à nouveau sa prostate. Un nouveau cri de plaisir … qu'est-ce que j'aime l'entendre hurler ! Je continue à faire des va-et-vient en lui pour l'écouter gémir. Je perds alors la notion de tout ce qui m'entoure, le plaisir prend possession de moi, impossible de me retenir. Je glisse ma main sur le ventre d'Ace pour attraper son membre et appliquer un mouvement dessus.

« -Annnnh … Mar … coooo … plus … plus … »

A vos ordres vice-amiral ! Et pour montrer mon obéissance j'accélère encore plus le rythme. Je peux voir le visage d'Ace exprimer pleinement sa jouissance … c'est tellement bon … il est si serré … annh … j'en peux plus … Je mets ma bouche au niveau du lobe de l'allumette, le mordille avant de lui décrire toutes mes sensations. Je prends un malin plaisir à insister sur le fait que son intimité est serré, on croirait presque qu'il est vierge avec ses rougissements. Je donne une dernière accélération dans mes hanches mais aussi sur le rythme de ma main qui s'occupe de cajoler le membre d'Ace.

Mon allumette craque en premier et se déverse dans ma main. Si ce n'était que ça, je pourrai continuer pendant encore plusieurs minutes mais quand il jouit, il se cambre et me compresse encore plus en lui. Du coup, je craque à mon tour et je laisse mon sperme le remplir. Qu'est-ce que c'est … bon ... Je me retire doucement de lui avant de m'allonger. Ace bouge et se colle à moi, il est mignon quand il veut. Enfin j'espère vraiment qu'il ne comptait pas chercher son frère maintenant, car il n'est plus trop en état. Je passe mes mains sur ses reins pour les caresser et aussi le rapprocher de moi.

« -Toujours câlin après l'acte à ce que je vois …

-Je t'emmerde !

-Des mots bien indignes de vous, vice-amiral

-J'aime pas …

-Hein ? »

Il va quand même pas me faire croire qu'après tous ses gémissements il n'a pas aimé ? Le brun bouge, se libère de ma prise et s'assoit sur mes hanches … oh mon dieu … cette bouille qu'il a, je repartirai presque pour un deuxième round ! Non mais, j'ai un Ace nu qui gonfle les joues sur mes hanches … et on veut que je résiste ?

« -J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle vice-amiral …

-Tu l'as gagné ce titre pourtant !

-Pour protéger Luffy comme je veux …

-T'es mignon, mais en pirate t'aurais aussi bien pu le protéger.

-Non …

-Hum ?

-Si Luffy se fait chopper, alors je demanderai un transfert à Impel Down et je pourrai le faire sortir tranquillement avant qu'il soit exécuté, en pirate ça je n'aurais pas pu le faire …

-Tu pourrais essayer de te dire qu'il ne se fera pas chopper …

-Luffy ne se fera pas prendre …

-Bah alors ?

-Mais il serait capable de s'introduire dans Impel Down pour aller y sauver quelqu'un, là c'est dangereux !

-Tu te compliques trop la vie, Dis-je en soupirant

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Pour ça que j'ai vite augmenté de rang, plus haut je suis, plus libre je suis !

-Libre est un mot qui n'existe pas dans la marine …

-Ce que je fais me rapproche en tout cas de la liberté que je souhaite … »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui semble contagieux vu qu'Ace se met aussi à sourire. Il se penche ensuite vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'ai déjà dit qu'il était mignon ? Ouais, bah j'vais en profiter, parce qu'il est comme ça qu'une fois qu'on a couché. Après il pense trop et se rend compte de ce qu'il fait … ça serait tellement plus simple si c'était un pirate, il ne réfléchirait pas autant comme ça. Nos langues se tripotent l'une et l'autre, puis peu à peu notre échange redevient un combat … oh ! Mon allumette est prête pour un deuxième round ? Moi je ne dis pas non, mais faudrait pas abuser de ses miches, non plus ! On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle. Il se redresse avant d'avoir un air sadique … oula, ça ne présage rien de bon ça …

« -Marco~

-Hum ?

-On fait un pari ?

-Un pari ?

-Celui qui craquera en premier à perdu

-Oh … et quel est la récompense ?

-Le gagnant pourra ordonner ce qu'il veut au perdant, Ace se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer sensuellement, Absolument tout ce qu'il veut~

-Humm … pari tenu ! Prépare tes fesses, toi !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner aussi facilement. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il commence à bouger ses hanches … souvenons-nous, Ace est en train de se déhancher, cet Ace est actuellement nu, nu et sur moi, pour être encore plus précis, il est sur MON bassin, en gros : il frotte son cul sur ma bite ! Après ce qu'on vient de faire et le ton qu'il a utilisé, je réagis très vite. Le petit soldat est déjà au garde à vous, prêt à se glisser entre ces deux morceaux de chair qui le titillent. Moi aussi, j'en terriblement envie mais pas question que je perde le pari. D'un coup de hanche j'inverse nos positions et c'est moi qui me mets à bouger pour faire en sorte que nos deux verges se brulent l'une contre l'autre. Des gémissements s'échappe de nos lèvres, l'allumette se remet à gémir mon prénom.

Qu'est-ce que c'est dur de résister à l'envie de le prendre tout de suite ! Surtout que j'ai le droit, avec nos précédents ébats, il n'a pas besoin d'une autre préparation. Je vais mordre le bas de son cou pour essayer de penser à autre chose que nos corps en chaleur. Peine perdu, mais la clavicule d'Ace est sensible, car celui-ci crie encore plus fort son plaisir. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon dos pour nous serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était condamné d'avance avec ce pari …

« -Marco … je t'en prie … prends-moi … »

Gagné !

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé #s'étouffe# Bon, vous avez eu le lemon mais... pas la suite de la partie hihihihihi #s'enfuie en courant# <strong>

**Je vous aimes alors n'oubliez pas la review :D**


	5. Allumette et chewing-gum

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis un petit peu en retard par rapport à ce que je voulais faire mais… il y a une raison tout à fait…euh… excusable ? xD  
>Non mais plus sérieusement… j'suis en retard car… j'ai perdu le chapitre 4 de GT corrigé XDDDD et surement tous les autres chapitres (donc jusqu'au chapitre 11 qui était corrigé). Je peux vous dire qu'en voyant ça ce soir, ma correctrice a été raviiiiiiiiiiiiiiie de devoir tout recorrigé…*se frotte les fesses rougies par la fessé* même que le petit mot avec le chapitre de nouveau corrigé c'était « le perd pas » ça fait très peur ! Juste ça, rien, pas de ponctuation pas de smiley en colère… juste c'est trois petits mots.<strong>

**Bref passons, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent la fic :3 bah ouais, j'vois sur le traffic qu'il y en a pas mal même ceux qui laisse pas de review ! Donc merci !**

**Merci aussi à mes lectrices que j'ai vu sur Make U wet, ça déroute un peu car c'est sur le compte de TheCrazyKitty que c'est posté mais on écrit quasiment tous les soirs ! Alors on peut vous jurer que ça avance la fic XD et qu'on s'amuse bien !**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Marion : Merci encore et toujours de ta review :3 ça me fait toujours plaisir un petit mot d'encouragement !**

**Alanachantelune : Contente que le lemon t'ais plus ! xD Apparemment il a bien plut ! T'as pas fini de les voir choupi ! **

**Voilà je vous laisse lire le chapitre :3**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Allumette et chewing-gum<strong>

**Pov Marco**

Aaaaaah … qu'est-ce que je me sens bien ! Bon, j'ai le bras remplis de fourmis mais ça vaut bien le coup. J'ouvre les yeux et les dirige sur Ace. Il est tout mignon, endormi sur moi. Je me tourne un peu pour regarder l'heure … outch, midi passé. Faut dire qu'on a fait 4 rounds, pas possible de se réveiller de bonne heure après ça ! Je doute même que l'allumette puisse bouger de la journée. Sa rondelle doit être en feu, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Je bouge un peu pour m'échapper de la prise du marine. Ce n'est pas facile, sachant que je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il se tourne. Au moins, je peux me lever tranquillement désormais. Je lui remets la couverture pour éviter qu'il attrape froid. Manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà qu'il sera de mauvaise humeur en disant qu'il a mal au cul mais si, en plus, il attrape un coup de froid, moi je me tire d'ici !

« -Bon, où sont mes fringues ? »

Je cherche dans la chambre et finit par les trouver. C'est moi qui les aie balancées là-bas en plus … Je les enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Faut que je bosse un peu, mais tout d'abord, un repas s'impose. Il faudra que je ramène à manger à Ace aussi. Beaucoup de choses à faire en si peu de temps. Je sors et descend les escaliers, j'avais pas fait gaffe hier, mais c'est pas un hôtel, c'est une auberge. Bah tant mieux, le repas est tout trouvé ! Je m'approche du maître des lieux et lui commande de quoi me remplir l'estomac. J'en profite pour demander quelques informations. D'après les propos du patron, il semblerait que Teach soit passé par ici et que je l'ai manqué de peu. Fais chier … Cependant, d'après une autre source, un chasseur de prime aurait battu ce connard de traître. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire mais je dois vérifier.

« -Pendant que j'y pense, vous avez pas vu un pirate portant un chapeau de paille ?

-Hum ?

-Lui, Dis-je en sortant l'avis de recherche que je n'ai pas toujours pas rendu

-Monkey D. Luffy … jamais vu !

-Y a d'autres informateurs que vous sur cette île ?

-On m'informe de tous, même du nombre d'arbres coupés, si ce pirate était venu je l'aurais su !

-Ok, merci, je vais faire un tour, si mon … ami pousse un cri, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'il a faim !

-Et mal …

-Ne lui dîtes surtout pas ce que vous avez entendu, sinon il va passer ses nerfs sur vous … » Dis-je en sortant

Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'air frais pour se détendre et penser à autre chose. Une chance, il ne neige pas, ce qui est très rare sur cette île … quelque chose me dit qu'avec Ace et moi, le climat de Drum a pris une claque. Je marche tranquillement dans la petite ville, faut bien que je vois les dégâts qu'a fait Teach. Oyagi pourra alors savoir combien de berries, ça va nous coûter. On n'a pas su l'arrêter avant, alors pas question que des innocents payent pour ses conneries ! Plusieurs maisons sont en ruines, je me demande vraiment comment il a fait pour les détruire comme ça…

Je m'avance vers un habitant pour lui demander s'il avait vu quelque chose. Celui-ci me répond que tout ce que qu'il avait pu apercevoir était une fumée noire, rien de plus. Ça me saoule toute cette histoire, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher d'arrêter ce traitre. Thatch, t'en fais pas je le laisserai pas gambader dans la nature bien longtemps … je te vengerai … j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu seras plus là … Je soupire et retourne vers l'hôtel, Ace ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, autant aller le retrouver quand il est câlin car je sais bien qu'après je vais me prendre tous ses reproches dans la tête.

Je me dépêche de rentrer, l'aubergiste a l'air surpris de me voir revenir aussi vite. J'ai dit que j'allais juste faire un tour, pas que je partais à l'autre bout du monde ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour demander un plateau de bouffe. Si j'ai manqué le réveil d'Ace, la seule chose qui pourra me sauver du coussin dans la gueule, c'est un bon repas. Je gravis les marches deux par deux avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Mon allumette a l'air de dormir, j'avance doucement, pose le plateau sur la table de nuit … J'avais pourtant tiré les rideaux pour que la lumière du jour le réveille... Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, tends ma main pour caresser ses cheveux mais il la chasse … j'entends un grognement …

« -Je t'ai amené à manger »

Oui, je réagis vite mais c'est pour la survie de mes oreilles ! Il grogne encore puis se retourne sur le ventre, nos ébats d'hier ont laissé quelques traces, je suppose. Je reprends le plateau et le pose sur le lit, à côté d'Ace. Il s'approche un peu et prends la fourchette avant de manger son plat. Enfin … je dirais plutôt avant qu'il n'ait englouti le plat vu qu'il a déjà fini ! Je retire le plateau puis observe le brun. La couverture cache la partie que j'ai torturé hier, mais sinon il est toujours aussi sexe.

« -Marco …

-Hum ?

-Arrêtes de mater et masses mes reins … j'ai mal …

-Et je dois t'amener un cocktail avec ?

-S'il te plait … » Soupire-t-il

Il n'a pas l'air en forme … Je me place comme il faut et commence à lui masser le bas du dos. Pourquoi est-il aussi déprimé ? Je m'attendais à le voir hurler, moi !

« -À cause de toi, je ne peux pas aller chercher mon frère.

-C'est pour ça que tu es déprimé ?!

-Et tu m'as laissé dans le froid !

-Je t'ai même pas mis de kairoseki, t'es le feu, non ?

-Mais tu restes plus chaud que moi …

-Un vrai bébé, je vais t'appeler comme ça tiens !

-Ghumrfl …

-Hum ?

-Tu m'énerves …

-Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé.

-Grrrr

-Sinon pour ton frère …

-C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ?

- Je ne change pas de sujet, de base il était le départ de la conversation, mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on parle de ton amour pour moi …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?

-Il n'est pas encore venu ici.

-Comment tu sais ?

-J'ai demandé. D'ailleurs, faut je te rende son avis de recherche

-Je vois …, Soupire Ace en sentant l'efficacité de mon massage

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux attendre que ton frère arrive à Drum ou pas ?

-Je vais aller l'attendre à Alabasta …

-T'as quelque chose à faire là-bas ?

-Pas spécialement, mais toi tu as dit que tu devais aller à Yuba, non ? Alors j'peux bien t'accompagner et attendre Luffy au chaud … et pas de commentaires !

-Moi ? Jamais ! »

Je l'entends grogner, c'est trop mignon … J'ai pas intérêt à le dire à voixhaute,sinon il va me sortir une excuse bidon comme quoi je suis navigateur ou autre … mais il est trop mignooonnn ! Et dire qu'après il fait le grognon à longueur de journée. Je me penche vers l'avant et embrasse sa nuque. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir avant de me sortir un « même pas en rêve ! ». Techniquement, en rêve et en réalité, c'est déjà fait sauf que là, il n'y avait aucune pensée malsaine ! J'arrête mon massage et il se redresse, oh … il veut qu'on parte aujourd'hui ?

« -Mes affaires…

-T'es sûr d'être en état ? Moi, je vole mais toi, tu vas être debout sur ton striker

-Grhumft…

-Aucune envie de te porter.

-Tu pourrais, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état ! »

Ah ça y est, les voilà les reproches, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau !

« -Et ton striker, t'en fais quoi ?

-Je peux demander à quelqu'un de l'envoyer à Marineford …

-Tu veux juste voyager sur mon dos, tranquillement, avoues-le !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Dit-il en toute innocence

-Je te rappelle que j'ai failli tomber à la mer.

-Alabasta n'est pas très loin, je m'inquiète pas.

-Et le retour jusqu'à Marineford ?

-Je me débrouillerai !

-Ace…

-Aller, s'te plait, j'ai mal au cul

-Pourquoi tu restes pas ici à attendre ton frère alors ?

-Fait froid ici…

-T'es le feu je te rappelle ! »

Il se laisse tomber et cache son visage dans l'oreiller. Ouais bah, il peut bouder autant qu'il veut, je ne vais pas faire l'avion sans une bonne raison. C'est qu'il pèse son poids et que le connaissant, il ne pourra pas rester en place. Donc, pas question de me casser le dos ! Ace tourne son regard vers moi et me fais les yeux de chien battu … Oh non, hors de question !

« -T'as pas envie de m'avoir avec toi ? »

Si ! … Euh je veux dire, oui mais non ! J'ai un traitre à poursuivre et j'ignore totalement les risques qu'il pourrait courir. Risques qui seront multipliés par 10, s'il me détruit la colonne vertébrale. Alors non !

« -Si mais si tu veux venir, tu prends ton striker !

-Mais j'ai mal !

-Je t'ai massé…

-Tu pourrais me chouchouter un peu mieux !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu me fais tout le temps des reproches !

-Tu les mérites ! Tu m'as détruit les reins !

-C'est toi qui en a redemandé !

-T'y étais pas allé de main morte au premier tour, non plus !

-Mais si tu n'avais pas lancé le pari, tu aurais déjà moins mal ! »

Il me lance un regard noir avant de remettre son visage sur l'oreiller. Quel gamin ! Bon, ok, c'est un gamin mais pas là, je ne céderais vraiment pas ! Il grogne encore et me demande alors juste d'y aller avec le striker avant de me lancer un nouveau supplice des yeux. D'accord, si c'est juste conduire le striker je veux bien. Je cède et il sourit avant de se lever doucement pour s' … en plus il dandine ses fesses ! Mais sa démarche de canard me prouve au moins qu'il ne ment pas. Il ouvre la porte et se retourne vers moi pour me dire clairement « tu te bouges ? ».

Bon bah … en route !

On prend rapidement nos affaires avant de sortir de l'auberge. Direction le port, bon alors comment il marche son machin ? Si Ace peut le faire, je dois en être capable aussi. Je transforme mes pieds qui prennent feu et le striker part d'un seul coup, nous surprenant tous les deux. Ace hurle que je ne suis pas doué et que ses hanches vont lâcher. Oui bah, faut me laisser le temps de comprendre le mécanisme ! Après plusieurs essais, j'arrive enfin à maitriser la bête et je nous dirige vers Alabasta. Si le frère d'Ace continue son chemin, il s'arrêtera forcément à la ville portuaire. Donc, on va là-bas !

C'est qu'il va vite son truc, en à peine quelques heures, on est arrivé. Je range notre moyen de transport et voit Ace se diriger vers une auberge … j'ai compris, il veut retourner dormir. Bon, il a passé quatre heures debout, et sans se plaindre en plus, applaudissons ! Je le suis et monte avec lui dans la chambre qu'il a rapidement demandé. Il s'écroule sur le lit et retient un cri de douleur. Bah aussi … s'il ne fait pas attention, je n'y peux rien moi! Quelqu'un toque et je vais ouvrir.

« -Euh … bonjour, je suis le gérant de l'auberge et je venais saluer, le vice-amiral Portgas »

Ah … Ca, c'est parce que le gosse en bas a dû le prévenir … ouais enfin bon … Le vice-amiral, là, il est affalé sur le lit et grogne des choses incompréhensibles. Je regarde le pauvre homme en train de torturer son chapeau … Houlà, lui, il a quelque chose à cacher et il ne veut pas que la marine le choppe.

« -Ace ?

-Je dors !

-Quelqu'un qui dort ne répondrait pas …

-Je parle en dormant !

-T'es déjà narcoleptique, ça suffit !

-Occupe-t-en !

-Je suis ni le vice-amiral, ni amiral, ni même de la marine !

-Je suis en vacance !

-Menteur » Dis-je en soupirant

Dire qu'il a rien demandé ce type. Je lui souris et dis que sa grandeur est un peu trop fatiguée pour le recevoir. L'homme essaye de rester poli et finit par partir, je peux enfin fermer cette foutue porte et retourner sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur le dos et observe longuement le plafond. Ace se tourne et pose sa tête sur mon torse, en plus d'être narcoleptique, il a des troubles bipolaires ou quoi ? Niveau humeur, il me fait les montagnes russes là ! Un coup il veut de l'affection, après il boude, après il grogne puis ensuite il en reveut ! Les gosses de nos jours !

« -C'était pas digne d'un vice-amiral, ta réaction.

-J'suis mort~

-T'as rien fait !

-Je t'ai supporté pendant toute une nuit à l'intérieur de moi !

-Et ça recommence !

-Quoi ?

-T'es toujours en train de te plaindre qu'on couche ensemble ! Qui a lancé le pari ?

- … tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te chante des mots d'amour ?

-Je dirai pas non, tu viens quand même te câliner à moi !

-Tu tiens chaud, c'est pas pareil !

-Bah voyons ! Elle est belle la maturité !

-Tu peux parler ! T'as vu comment tu t'amuses avec moi ?

-Je m'amuse à te taquiner ! Pas à te baiser ! Si tu ne le voulais pas, je n'irai pas te violer !

-Mais tu m'embêtes quand même ! Dit-il en venant s'installer sur mes hanches

-Ace ?

-Dis-moi Marco …

-Moi Marco

-Hey !

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant, donc tu voulais ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi …

-Oh ! C'est rare ça ! »

Ace me frappe, bon ok je l'ai cherché. Mais il est trop tendu à mon goût … et pas au bon endroit !

« -A propos de Teach !

-T'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir, ça ne te concerne pas …

-En attendant, je t'accompagne, j'ai bien le droit d'y réfléchir !

-Et à quoi t'as mené ta grande réflexion ?

-Que tu devrais pas le poursuivre …

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

-Comment ça « aussi » ?

-Pour rien, Teach a tué mon meilleur ami et frère, Thatch ! Il est hors de question que je n'aille pas le venger !

-Bah justement ! S'il a eu le culot de défier barbe blanche, c'est qu'il a quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne le craint pas ! Si c'est ça, t'es dans la merde !

-De toute façon, une fois que tu auras vu ton frère, tu rentreras à Marineford !

-Ha ?

-Et je ne veux plus en parler ! »

Ace se retire de mon torse pour bouder … Qu'il boude ! Là, je refuse de céder !

* * *

><p><strong>Il est têtu notre Marco ? Pas vrai ? :D<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic en laissant une review :) **

**Zoubi et à vendredi prochain !**


	6. Oiseau solitaire

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors, ce chapitre va être en quelque sorte la coupure entre Oda et moi XD Je continue de suivre l'histoire bien sûr créée par l'auteur mais je vais modifier beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant :D je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !**

**Réponse au guest :**

**Marion : Encore et toujours merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir ! :3 Et oui notre poulet est très têtu mais il a trouvé un bon rival avec Ace XD le couple fait un peu gamin qui se bagarre mais ça va vite passer au stade adulte ! :) je te laisse voir ça.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Oiseau solitaire<strong>

**Pov Ace**

Il m'énerve ! Et après c'est moi qui suis têtu ? Mais il s'est vu ? Une semaine que je lui dis d'arrêter sa poursuite et une semaine qu'il m'envoie chier ! Ça me saoule ! Il me gonfle ! Bon … calmons-nous, je ne vais pas aller agresser une personne à qui je veux demander si elle a vu mon frère... Je m'avance vers une vieille femme et le lui pose la question. Elle me dit qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et m'indique un restaurant où le chef aurait peut le croiser. Parfait. Je commençais justement à avoir faim ! J'entre dans la brasserie et vais m'asseoir au comptoir. Le maitre des lieux me salut humblement … J'aurais dû retirer mon uniforme avant d'aller me balader, ça m'aurait évité des faux-culs comme ça ! Bien mangeons !

Après plusieurs assiettes, je me sens de plus en plus faible et finit par piquer du nez. Super, une crise de narcolepsie ici, je vais avoir de la bouffe partout. Enfin, alors je dis ça et que je me suis réveillé et j'ai de la bouffe partout. Je m'essuie sur un morceau de tissus qui était accroché à une femme et elle part en courant. Quoi encore ? J'suis pas complètement réveillé moi ! Et c'est quoi tout cet attroupement ? En plus, ils m'engueulent pour rien … bref passons !

« -Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu ce gamin passer par là ? Dis-je en tendant l'affiche que Marco m'avait gentiment rendu.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un haut placé se trouve ici ? Portgas D. Ace ! » Grogne une voix grave.

Luffy, je te jure qu'un jour, je t'enverrai faire mumuse au côté de Sabo là-haut ! Sale gosse, pourquoi me donnes-tu autant de fil à retordre ? T'as trainé le fumeur jusqu'ici ! Je me retourne et donne mon plus beau sourire au contre-amiral.

« -Et toi ? Tu n'as pas reçu l'ordre de rester à Logue Town ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'un certain pirate.

-Tu m'en diras tant …

-Tu cherches aussi quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Ouais … mon crétin de frère !

-Tu as un frère, toi ?

-Comment tu parles à tes supérieurs ?

-Je t'ai jamais considéré comme tel … »

Je lui lance un regard noir avant d'entendre un cri … ce cri me dit bizarrement quelque chose. D'un seul coup, Smoker est projeté contre moi qui n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver ... Outch … dur les murs … c'est quoi encore ce putain de bordel ?

« -Enfoiré ! Qui est-ce que c'est ? » Pestai-je à voix haute.

Je me relève et vais vers la taverne en prenant les trous que j'ai faits. Celui qui a fait ça, va morfler ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! J'arrive enfin et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois mon idiot de frère en train de s'empiffrer. Arf … avec Smoker, ça ne va pas le faire … je me dépêche d'aller vers lui. Il continue de manger tout en me dévisageant.

« -Bon Lu', on n'a pas le temps ! Bouge !

-Ace ? Dit-il en me postillonnant au visage.

-J'ai dit … BOUGE ! »

Ouais, je suis un peu énervé … mais rien qu'un peu ! Il a l'air de le voir et prend toute la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de me suivre en courant. Zut ! Il n'a pas dû payer cette andouille, tant pis, le tavernier n'aura qu'à mettre ça sur la note de la marine comme pour moi. Je le tire jusqu'à l'auberge dans laquelle je loue une chambre avec Marco. On monte rapidement et je ferme la porte derrière Luffy. Pas de trace de l'enfumé, tout va bien alors, je peux tranquillement étriper mon frère sans aucun témoin … Ce foutu phœnix me regarde avec un sourire débile … CE sourire, comme quand il sait que je vais faire le contraire de mon envie … oiseau de malheur.

« -Ace ! Dit Luffy en me sautant dessus.

-Luffy ! T'es lourd crétin !

-Ace ! Ça fait trop longtemps … hum ? C'est qui ? Demande intelligemment mon frère en pointant le blond.

-Pers …

-Premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Marco le phœnix, enchanté, mini-Ace,

-Barbe qui ? Oh ! Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy !

-Je sais… faut que je vous laisse seul à seul, bébé ? Dit-il, sûrement pour se venger de mon « personne » coupé.

-Cré …

-T'es un bébé, Ace ?

-Heureusement que t'es idiot …

-Ah, mais tu l'as gagné en faisant le bébé ce surnom.

-Je t'emmerde ! Va faire un tour ! Y'a un contre-amiral qui se balade, tu peux aller t'amuser avec si tu veux !

-Ah, je refuse ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ! »

Si Luffy n'était pas encore accroché à mon cou, j'en aurais fait du poulet rôti ! Il se lève de sa place, m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sortir. Je grogne un peu puis demande à Luffy de se lever … toutes mes envies meurtrières à son sujet ont disparu … j'ai déjà dit que Marco m'énervait ? Bah je vais le redire encore ! Il m'énerve ! Et encore plus quand il a raison !

« -Tu sais que t'en rates pas une, toi ?

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Ace ! »

On se redresse et on commence un bras de fer. On ressemble à deux idiots comme ça mais on n'a pas d'autre moyen que de se prouver notre force. Notre bataille finit par casser un meuble et bah … on en est toujours au même point.

« -Et donc, comment ça se passe ta vie de pirate, mis à part à me donner du fil à retordre ?

-J'te donne rien à retordre !

-T'as vu ta prime ?!

-Ah ouais ! C'est super, t'as vu ! Shishishi

-Pas vraiment, non … En plus, tu te fais poursuivre par un contre-amiral

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, Boude mon frère.

-J'suis ton grand frère ! Sabo me ferait la peau si je ne te protégeais pas !

-Shishishi, c'est dur d'être grand frère !

-Passons avant que je m'énerve … parle-moi de ton équipage, comment sont-ils ?

-Hum … il y en a un qui veut devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde. Il porte tout le temps un haramaki. Notre navigatrice adore les cartes, les mandarines et l'argent. Et on a un cuisinier qui fait de super bons plats ! Ah oui, on a un menteur et un renne comme médecin aussi. En ce moment, on a une princesse et un canard en plus.

-On peut dire que ça ne manque pas de diversité.

-Ils sont tous vraiment incroyables !

-Je parierais que tu es le plus incroyable de tous. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu diriges un petit équipage.

-Je voudrais un musicien aussi !

-Et bien, ça sera un équipage bien agité. Soupirais-je en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'ils allaient me causer.

-Dis Ace ?

-Ace

-Hey !

-Désolé, j'ai pris une bêtise d'un crétin.

-C'était qui le blond ?

-Il s'est présenté, non ?

-Ouais, mais il faisait quoi ici ? On ne dirait pas qu'il était de la marine ! En plus, il avait l'air super fort ! Rit Luffy en pensant pouvoir affronter Marco.

-Vous ne jouez pas encore dans la même cour …

-Eh ?

-Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête pour comprendre ! On va faire simple … y'a que moi qui peut faire du poulet grillé, alors ne va pas l'embêter, en plus, je ne tiens pas à te retrouver en mille morceaux …

-Ha ?

-Va pas l'embêter.

-T'es pas prêteur Ace !

-C'est pour ton bien !

-Au fait, tu vas pleurer ! Maintenant, mon fruit du démon pourra te terrasser !

-J'vais te faire fondre, toi.

-Hein ?

-J'ai mangé le fruit du mera mera.

-Oh … et tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je te poursuivais crétin !

-Eeeeeh ? Alors, tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à Yuba ?

-Non, maintenant que je t'ai fait la morale, j'ai plus besoin de te suivre.

-La morale ?

-Laisse tomber, j'te raccompagne jusqu'à tes compagnons ?

-Ouais ! Comme ça, je pourrais te les présenter ! »

On se dirige vers la porte pour sortir, je ne suis pas surpris de voir que Marco est au comptoir. Il attendait que je finisse. Mouais … mais avec Smoker qui traine dans le coin, je préférerais qu'il vienne avec nous. Je lui fais signe de la main de venir. En plus, je pense que je vais devoir retourner à Marineford. Si Marco devait aller à Yuba, autant qu'il le fasse avec mon frère. Héhéhéhéhé, comme ça il pourra le surveiller pour moi. Bon, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à ses miches mais le commandant à l'air d'avoir certains principes quand même. Je dois pouvoir lui confier mon frère sans problème. Le phœnix atteint enfin notre niveau.

« -Luffy va aussi à Yuba.

-Et ?

-Je serai plus rassuré si tu l'accompagnes …

-Tu rentres déjà à Marineford ? Soupire le blond

-Ouais.

-Et pourquoi je dois faire la nounou ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Vous allez au même endroit ! Tu pourrais faire ça pour te faire pardonner, au moins !

-Me faire pardonner de quoi ? »

Il se fout de moi ? Geeeeeeeeeeenre, il a oublié qu'il a profité de moi pendant toute la semaine. Parce que oui ! Monsieur le phœnix trouvait ça injuste que je sois dans la même chambre que lui sans qu'il puisse en profiter ! Et en plus, il me sourit pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il sait de quoi je parle mais qu'il veut juste que je l'avoue devant mon frère. Va en enfer ! Sale piaf ! Il a l'air de voir que je ne compte rien dire … Oh le salop ! Il m'enlace comme ça devant mon frère ! Rien à foutre du bisou sur la nuque, qu'il me lâche ! Je vois le sourire de Luffy s'agrandir … je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'imagine. Je donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de Marco pour qu'il me lâche.

« -T'es pas mignon.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Et après, tu me demandes de surveiller ton frère ?

-Lu'' arrête de rire !

-Shishishishi »

Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre... M'enfin, Marco accepte de nous suivre. C'est que lui, il n'a pas vraiment d'affaires à récupérer. Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé mon striker à Drum, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à rentrer. On va tous les trois au port et je demande à Luffy s'il voit son navire. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir où il se trouve. Est-ce qu'il l'a su un jour ? Je soupire en même temps que le commandant de Barbe Blanche. Héhéhéhé, il va devoir supporter mon frère jusqu'à Yuba lui ! J'espère que comme ça, il va pouvoir comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi protecteur au point d'entrer dans la marine pour le protéger. Ou alors, il va simplement penser qu'on est bel et bien frères.

« -J'ai trouvé Luffy ! »

On se retourne pour voir un homme avec un long nez. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de se mettre à trembler pour finir par hurler comme quoi Luffy a été attrapé par la marine. Un blond et un vert se mette en garde prêt à en découdre pour récupérer leur capitaine. Ça me rassure déjà, les compagnons de mon frère n'ont pas peur de risquer leur peau pour le sauver. Le soi-disant captif va en souriant vers ses compagnons pour les rassurer … il récolte un joli coup de poing dans la gueule par une rousse. On va dire que ça compense la baffe que je ne lui pas donné.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, crétin ! Grogna la fille.

-On était inquiet, Luffy-san, Dit une autre en arrivant avec le reste de l'équipage.

-Désolé ! Ah, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère, Ace ! Présente mon charmant frère.

-Bonjour, merci de prendre soin de mon frère. Fis-je humblement

-Complètement, Me disent-ils tous ensemble.

-Je sais qu'il n'a aucune manière et qu'il pose beaucoup de soucis. Continuais-je en hochant de la tête

-Complètement, Se répètent-ils.

-Vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

J'entends Marco retenir un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis poli ! J'ai appris ça exprès pour remercier le roux autant que ça serve ailleurs ! Il ne m'en croyait pas capable ou quoi ? L'équipage de mon frère semble choqué par mon savoir-vivre … ouais, c'est sûr qu'avec mon frère pour image, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que je sois aussi bien élevé.

« -Et … euh … c'est qui lui ? Demanda le nez long en pointant le phœnix.

-Un ami à mon frère, il va nous accompagner »

J'aurais voulu grogner que Marco n'était pas un ami, mais la façon dont mon frère à couper le blond avant qu'il ne se présente m'a fait exploser de rire. D'ailleurs, il me jette un regard noir pour se venger. Je l'aime mon frère, il est trop fort. Enfin, le vert n'a pas l'air de se marrer, d'ailleurs il regarde bizarrement le torse du phœnix. Hey ! C'est mon piaf ! Ah non, il doit juste se demander ce qu'est ce tatouage sur son torse. Mais ça m'étonne que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas encore allé dans le nouveau monde connaisse la marque de Barbe Blanche.

« -Je t'en prie, présente-toi, Dis-je en me retenant de rire

-Marco, premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, Soupira le blond

-De Barbe Blanche, » Bloqua une des filles.

D'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas la princesse Vivi ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait une princesse en ce moment avec eux. Bon, c'est vrai que peu doivent connaitre la marque mais le nom de Barbe Blanche, y'a que mon frère pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je dis bien QUE LUI parce que moi je connaissais très bien ce nom avant d'entrer dans la marine. Luffy ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi ses amis réagissent de cette manière … ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, toujours aussi idiot !

« -Laisse tomber p'tit frère, tu peux pas comprendre !

-Venant de toi, Se moque Marco.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Grognais-je

-Que tu es mal placé pour dire se genre de chose à quelqu'un !

-Hey ! Je savais parfaitement qui était Barbe Blanche à son âge !

-Ouais, mais l'instinct de survie t'avait déjà quitté à son âge !

-Mais je t'emmerde !

-Ton amour me touche toujours autant ! »

Il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Je suis obligé d'arrêter notre dispute quand je sens la présence du chasseur blanc s'approcher. Je demande à Luffy d'y aller pour que je ne me fasse pas griller mon titre de vice-amiral bêtement. Il me sourit et me dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ce sera au sommet … c'est ma réplique sale gosse ! Grrr ! Marco sourit en voyant notre lien fraternel puis l'équipage de mon frère finit par partir avec leur capitaine.

« -Dépêche-toi Marco, Dis-je en voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas.

-Et mon bisou d'au revoir ?

-Va crever !

-J'vais m'occuper de ton frère pendant un moment, tu pourrais faire un effort !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Ça c'est toi !

-Dégage ! »

J'allais me retourner pour partir mais il me choppe par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Fais chier ! Et bien évidement, il utilise sa langue, du coup, la mienne ne peut pas s'empêcher de rentrer dans le jeu de sa jumelle et maintenant, j'ai encore plus chaud. Il avait dit « bisou » pas « roulage de pelle » ! La tension monte d'un cran dans mon corps et, au moment où je veux me coller à lui pour avoir encore plus de contact, il se sépare et me tire la langue :

« -Je te dis à bientôt bébé ! » Dit-il en partant.

…

…

…..JE VAIS LE TUER !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le voici ! Le seul et l'unique :D Luffy ! XD j'ai bien vu le nombre de "On va voir Luffy ?" dans vos reviews et bien le voilà~<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis dans une review :3 j'y réponds toujours !  
><strong>


	7. L'oiseau invisible

**Bonjour à tous !  
><strong>

**Oui j'suis un peu en retard éoè mais c'est parce que j'ai attendu Kitty ! *lui donne une fessé* c'est elle qui la voulait... que voulez-vous elle est SM j'y peux rien...**

**Enfin bref, l'histoire va faire un sacré saut dans le temps là et rentrer dans la partie intéressante hihihihi**

**On remercie encore ma beta qui m'a sorti très... classement... "Ça me fait chier de devoir tout recorriger è_é paume-le tu signe ton arrêt de mort mais le contrat avec plein de condition type... tu vas grave souffrir !" T^T j'ai peur au secourrrrrrrrrrrrr !**

**Réponse guest :**

**Marion : Tu l'attendais xD t'as été la prem's ! Et voilà Luffy ^^ oui il a été mignon et innocent mais... il ne faut pas se fier au apparence héhéhéhéhé tu as le droit de te répéter comme toujours merci pour ta review qui fait chaud au coeur ! Voici la suite :3 amuse-toi bien !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : L'oiseau invisible<strong>

**PovAce**

LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Je vais le tuer ! Cette fois, c'est décidé ! Je vais le tuer ! L'égorger vif, lui ouvrir le ventre, lui faire bouffer ses organes, le dépecer ! Sabo, j'te jure, c'est un cadeau empoisonné que tu m'as fait en me laissant la responsabilité de ce sale gosse ! JE SUIS SENSÉ FAIRE QUOI MAINTENANT, HEIN ?! Il vient de déclarer la guerre au gouvernement mondial ! AU MONDE QUOI ! Non mais non ! J'ai mes limites ! Comment je vais faire pour empêcher les supérieurs de le pourchasser ? Et la cerise sur le gâteau ? Il a échappé à Aokiji et un buster call ! Même si, j'ai quelques doutes sur le fait que l'amiral les ait réellement c'est pas grave, je l'aime bien moi Ao, ça m'aurait fait mal de devoir lui défoncer la gueule.

« -ACE !

-Dieu, je te merde ! Dis-je en reconnaissant parfaitement la voix

-C'est une façon de parler à son grand-père chéri ?

-Quel grand-père chéri ? Puis, j'te parlais même pas ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Garp m'offre son poing d'amour et je m'écrase contre le premier mur. Merde, hein ! C'est quoi cette journée ?On a décidé de me faire chier,c'est pas possible ! Puis pourquoi il est là, lui ? Y'en a mare de se faire frapper pour rien ! C'est la journée des cons aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« -Regarde ce que Luffy a fait par ta faute !

-En quoi c'est ma faute ? C'est pas moi qui lui ai pointé le drapeau et donné du feu !

-T'es le feu ! T'es responsable !

-C'est complètement ridicule ce que tu dis !

-De quel droit tu me parles comme ça, sale gosse ? Grogna Garp en me prenant par le col

-Wouaaaaa pardon pardon ! »

Ouais, je ne fais pas le fort devant lui, parce que malgré tout ça fait mal son putain de poing d'amour ! Puis merde quoi ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Luffy ! J'suis sûr que t'es en train de te marrer là-haut Sabo ! Garp me refrappe sur le haut du crâne et je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler ma douleur. Fais chier !

« -Bon ! Il faut que j'aille rééduquer ce gamin !

-Ha ?

-Je vais voir Luffy, il est sur Water 7.

-Si dès le départ, tu comptais aller tabasser Luffy, pourquoi t'es venu me voir ?

-Parce que tu méritais aussi une remise à niveau !

-Hey ! J'ai rien fait de mal moi ! J'suis vice-amiral au même titre que toi !

-Non mais regarde comment tu me parles ! Tu veux que je te montre qui est supérieur ! »

Et BAM une autre bosse … sale vieux pourri ! Il s'en va satisfait en plus. Grrrr, et Marco il est où dans tout ça ? Hein ? J'lui ai confié mon frère, c'est pour qu'il lui enseigne à se tenir un peu tranquille aussi ! Que je sache, il n'attire pas d'ennuis à Barbe Blanche lui ! Alors il ne pouvait pas apprendre à ce crétin le mot « sage » ? J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas me lever.

« -Vice-amiral Portgas ! Vice-amiral Portgas !

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me brailler dans les oreilles car là je suis prêt à déclencher un incendie !

-Nous venons de recevoir les nouvelles primes de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

-Pitié …

-Le chasseur de pirates, Zoro, prime 120 000 000 de berry !

-Oh … pas mal la nounou

-La chatte voleuse Nami, prime 16 000 000 de berry !

-Voleuse ? Chatte ?

-L'amoureux des barbes à papa Chopper (animal de compagnie), prime 50 berry

-Y a une erreur je pense … bon c'est le tanuki si je me souviens bien lui !

-L'enfant du démon, Nico Robin, prime 80 000 000 de berry !

-Depuis quand elle est dans son équipage, elle ?

-Surement depuis l'histoire avec l'ancien shichibukai crocodile, vice-amiral !

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de Luffy … continue, Soupirais-je

-Sanji aux jambes noires, prime 77 000 000 de berry »

Je regarde l'avis de recherche et j'explose de rire, celui qui a fait le dessin devait être complètement bourré. Hahahahahaha, trop fort, le cuistot de mon frère va faire une sacrée tête quand les avis de recherche seront publiés. Mais je dois avouer que sa prime est plutôt pas mal pour un début. … mais cette affiche … mon dieu, hilarant ! J'essaye d'essuyer mes larmes de rire, le soldat attend pour continuer la suite.

« -Vas-y … c'est bon, Dis-je difficilement

-Nous avons quelques doutes sur son appartenance à l'équipage du chapeau de paille mais il semblerait que sous l'ordre du capitaine, il soit le responsable du drapeau brulé, Sogeking, prime 30 000 000 de berry

-Oh, le long pif

-Le cyborg Franky 44 000 000 de berry !

-D'où il sort lui ?

-Il semblerait qu'il soit l'apprenti de l'homme-poisson Tom, celui qui avait construit le navire de Gold Roger !

-Et alors ?

- … ben … à l'époque chaque personne liée avec Gold Roger devait être arrêtée et exécutée ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, moi aussi j'aurai dû subir le même sort. Ma mère aussi, mais elle a réussit à nous protéger.

« -Enfin, le capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille, 300 000 000 de berry

-….de…QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? 300 000 000 de berry ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Il a vaincu Lucci du CP9, le gouvernement a décidé de lui attribuer une prime de grande hauteur

-Fais chier …

-Vice-amiral ?

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux disposer !

-Bien ! »

Le soldat part et moi je me dirige vers ma chambre, je vais devenir dingue … En fait, je le suis peut-être déjà ! Je me dépêche de retourner dans mes appartements. Je referme la porte et sursaute en voyant des intrus … alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je m'installe sur une chaise et attend qu'ils m'annoncent la raison de leur visite.

« -Bonjour à toi, Portgas D. Ace

-Bonjour à vous aussi, commandant de la 11ème division Curiel et de la 12ème division Haruta, si je me souviens bien ?

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, Dit la commandante

-Ouais, enfin, plutôt qu'un sale piaf m'a forcé à retenir le nom des commandants.

-Tant mieux alors, tu obéis au moins à quelqu'un, Sourit Curiel

-Je t'emmerde !

-Trêve de bavardage ! On n'est pas là pour ça ! Grogne la femme

-Et vous êtes là pour ?

-Tu sais où est Marco ?

-Pas la moindre idée, j'lui ai demandé d'accompagner mon frère à Alasbata, mais après ça j'ai pas eu de nouvelle.

-C'est bizarre… Qu'il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles, ça c'est normal, mais qu'il n'en donne pas à son joujou ... Dit Haruta à son « frère »

-Oï, je suis là, j'vous rappelle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Haruta ? On demande à père de laisser une division aller le chercher ?

-Oï ! Dis-je mécontent de me faire ignorer

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où envoyer la division, je doute que Marco soit resté dans le coin d'Alabasta.

-Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'acceptera que vous veniez le chercher, Tranchais-je

-Ha ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait venger son meilleur pote, non ? Alors tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, il n'acceptera l'aide de personne, c'est comme ça qu'il est !

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce vous avez d'un seul coup à être silencieux comme ça ?

-Et après, tu oses dire que tu n'aimes pas Marco ?

-Hey !

-Laisse-le Haruta, les hommes ont leur propre orgueil, navré de t'avoir dérangé Portgas, nous allons partir.

-C'est pas le point info ici ! Si j'étais pas de sale humeur j'vous aurez déjà transformé en brochette !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu à deux, on sait bien que t'as aucune pitié sauf pour ton cher oiseau... »

J'enflamme mon poing pour bien leur montrer qu'ils ont intérêt à déguerpir vite avant d'être brulés vifs. Les deux commandants sortirent rapidement de la chambre. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout ne pas s'énerver ! Récapitulons la journée : Luffy me fait criser, Garp me frappe à cause de Luffy, les commandants viennent me voir pour savoir où se trouve leur oiseau de malheur… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PUTAIN JOURNEE ?!

Je me lève et m'allonge sur le lit, histoire de me calmer un peu. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait Marco ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que les commandants demandent des comptes ? Il ne peut pas les appeler un peu ? Les denden-mushis ça sert à ça ! Pour le retrouver, il faudrait que j'arrive à remonter sur chaque centre de marine qu'il aurait pu faire depuis Alabasta … puis je connais rien en navigation et lui, il vole ! Comment je suis sensé le retrouver, hein ?

Je me redresse violement sur mon lit, pourquoi je devrais le chercher d'abord ? C'est pas mon problème s'il est porté disparu ! Au contraire ! Ça me fait des vacances ! Puis il réapparaitra au moment où il me fera le plus chier, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Alors, il n'y a aucune raison que je m'inquiète … mais pourquoi ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne veut pas me quitter ? Il m'énerve ! Même quand il n'est pas là, il arrive à me saouler ! Je me relève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre. Comment faire pour enquêter tranquillement ?

« -Portgas !

-Et … merde…, Dis-je en me retournant

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Me balader !

-C'est justement tes balades qui nous apportent que des ennuis ! Apprends à garder ta place

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Amiral en chef, Sengoku …

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as aidé Luffy au chapeau de paille

-Hey ! Ça date ! Puis, tu vas me faire croire qu'Aokiji a vraiment fait son boulot ?

-C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé d'y retourner !

-Outch pour son sommeil …

-Ace !

-Mais c'est un vrai défilé aujourd'hui, d'abord Luffy, ensuite le vioc, puis les commandants, Marco puis maintenant toi ? Punaise, j'ai marché sur le messie ce matin pour qu'on s'acharne sur moi comme ça ?

-Les commandants ? Marco ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne !

-Tout me concerne !

-C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à mes miches et ma bite, ça te va ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, pas du tout, ça se voit quand même qu'ici, mis à part les nouveaux qui osent baiser dans les placards, on n'est pas en mesure d'exprimer sa libido ! Quoi que, le vioc à réussi à faire un fils, il a dû trouver un moyen de t'échapper ! »

A en juger par la tête de Sengoku, j'ai dû y aller un peu fort. Ouais bah aussi, je ne vais pas lui dire que justement ma libido est assouvie par le commandant de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche et que celui-ci est justement porté disparu. Du coup, on me rend visite comme si j'étais sa femme et que je savais où il pouvait bien se trouver !

« -Ace !

-Ouais ?

-Tâche de ne pas quitter Marineford ! Je te donnerai une mission le moment venu !

-Ah mais ça ne va pas être …

-Et ne discute pas ! » Dit-il en s'en allant.

Fais chier ! Tout ça à cause de Marco ! Je me dirige vers la salle de communication, je devrais au moins pouvoir entrer en contact avec les bases extérieures. J'entends des pas venir dans l'autre sens et je relève le regard pour savoir de qui il s'agit … ouais, je crois que j'ai dû chier sur le messie pour avoir aussi peu de chance aujourd'hui. J'essaye de passer rapidement mais ça n'a pas l'air dans les attentions de l'autre.

« -Où vas-tu comme ça, Portgas D. Ace ?

-Rien qui ne concerne, Akainu.

-Tu parles à un supérieur je te rappelle !

-Et alors ? Je dois aussi faire un rapport quand je vais aux chiottes ?

-Ton langage ne m'étonne pas de ton sang !

-T'as que cette phrase à la bouche, pas étonnant que tu fasses partie des amirales les plus impopulaires, si on passe de côté le fait que tu massacres les soldats qui ont peur !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Portgas !

-Et toi fais donc attention à ce que tu fais ! »

On se défie du regard pendant un long moment avant de reprendre notre route. Si je croise un chieur de plus, je le réduis en barbecue ! Purée ! Ça devait être une bonne journée, j'me suis levé normalement, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, j'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai même supporté une réunion remplie de connards qui ne pensent qu'à leurs titres ! Alors pourquoi je dois me taper tout ça ? Hein ?

« -Vice-amiral Ace ! Vice-amiral Ace ! »

Alors là, non ! C'est trop ! Je me retourne et laisse des flammes sortirent de mon corps. Le pauvre soldat qui n'a rien demandé met ses mains devant lui en guise de protection et recule doucement. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose ! Mon feu s'amplifie et le soldat part en courant. Par contre, il n'a pas intérêt à aller cafter à Sengoku, sinon on va encore venir me pourrir la journée. Bon, je vais l'atteindre, cette salle des communications ! J'entre dans la salle et voit le pauvre soldat que je viens d'effayer. Je soupire …

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh, nous avons reçu une communication de la base marine à Banaro, il demande du renfort, un pirate serait en train de détruire chaque village de l'île !

-Un pirate ?

-Il n'est pas répertorié dans nos registres !

-On peut avoir plus de précision ?

-Il utiliserait une étrange fumée noire comme pouvoir, surement un utilisateur de fruit du démon !

-Autre chose ?

-Non …

-J'ai pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas l'humeur et pas l'autorisation de Sengoku, demande au plus proche d'y aller.

-Bien monsieur !

-J'aurai besoin que vous envoyez un message à chaque base marine derrière celle d'Alabasta.

-Toutes ? Mais il y en a plusieurs milliers !

-Merci, je sais !

-Quel le mot ?

-Si un étrange oiseau bleu a été vu ?

-Un oiseau bleu ?

-Fais juste passer le message !

-Bien vice-amiral Ace ! »

Enfin on m'obéit un peu. Sérieux Marco, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! Ou en tout cas je te montre bien mon énervement, ce que je fais, ça par contre dépendra de mon humeur du moment !

Foutu phœnix de merde !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez vu, les événements s'enchainent très rapidement ! Et j'suis sûr que vous avez adoré le dialogue d'Ace et Sengoku, pas vrai ? XD<br>**

**A vendredi prochain~**


	8. Pensée pour l'allumette

**Bonjour à tous !  
><strong>

**Bon, je vais pas faire de grand blabla pour ce chapitre car... il est assez spécial on va dire XDDD Mais je vais quand même remercier, les favoris et les flolows de la fic et bien sûr à tous ceux qui lisent ! **

**Réponse Guest :**

**Marion : Merci encore de ta review qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Garp a toujours traumatisé Luffy et Ace XDD Sinon, je suis désolé mais le calvaire d'Ace n'est pas encore fini ! J ete laisse comprendre mes propos dans le chapitre !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : Pensée pour l'allumette<strong>

**Pov Marco**

Je sens un frisson me traverser tout le corps, quelqu'un parle de moi en ce moment ? Peut-être que je manque à ma tendre allumette... Bientôt, j'irai lui rendre une visite surprise. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver la trace de Teach, pas question de le laisser s'échapper encore une fois !

« -Zehahaha, quelle chose inattendue, regarde, l'article sur le chapeau de paille, Dit-il en balançant le journal à un de ses hommes, On dirait qu'il a démoli l'île judiciaire. Sa prime va augmenter à coup sûr !

-Enies Lobby est une île connue pour son train de la mer, il parcourt tout Water 7.

-Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. On aura peut-être la chance de le rencontrer à nouveau.

-Etre à la portée de nos tirs, quelle malchance, ou quelle chance …

-Wiiiiiiiiahahahah, on y va capitaine ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ouais, j'ai pas tout bien suivi mais on dirait que le frère d'Ace a encore fait des siennes, j'en connais un qui doit être en train de tout brûler. Teach frappe dans un pauvre homme qu'il martyrisait jusque là et se remet en route, houla, pas question qu'il s'en aille comme ça !

« -Préparez-vous à partir ! Ne prenez pas de retard !

-Yoi ! Attends un peu Teach ! Je te cherchais ! Dis-je, accroupi sur le toit, les deux bras transformés.

-Ooooh ! Marco ! Commandant !

-Arrête de suite avec ton commandant, yoi ! C'est un mot fait pour prouver le respect envers quelqu'un. Tu vas m'énerver plus qu'autre chose !

-Tu es donc le fameux bras droit de Barbe blanche, Marco le phœnix

-C'est ça, enchanté, on dirait que t'es devenu un bon capitaine, Teach ! Capitaine Barbe Noire Marshall D. Teach, yoi !

-Zehahahahaha, quoi Marco ? Ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-Te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien ce que t'as fait et pourquoi je suis là ! »

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir. De là où il est, il peut parfaitement voir la marque de père sur mon torse. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Normalement, je suis du genre à ne pas montrer ma colère mais lui, il l'a bien mérité. Ce salop vit avec le sourire après ce qu'il a fait … et en plus, il me parle comme si de rien n'était !

« -Entre autre ouais ! Mais alors laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, Marco : deviens mon camarade ! Soyons à la tête du monde ! J'ai déjà tout planifié jusqu'au moindre détail ! L'ère de Barbe Blanche est terminée ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Pour commencer, je vais aller à Water 7 pour tuer Luffy au chapeau de paille et le livrer au gouvernement.

-Quoi ? Luffy ?

-He ? Tu le connais ?

-Un peu que je le connais, j'ai fait la nounou pendant plusieurs jours ! Hors de question que je te laisse le toucher ! C'est le petit frère d'Ace, yoi !

-Ace ? Le vice-amiral ?

-Ouais, et bien évidement, je ne deviendrais pas ton camarade … »

Je sens deux balles me traverser mais je les soigne immédiatement … tant de haine.

« -Pfff, on dirait qu'il y en a qui sont pressés de mourir »

Je me transforme complètement en phœnix et fonce sur celui qui m'a tiré dessus. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prend une serre remplie de haki dans le ventre. Il vole presque aussi bien que moi. Je me retourne et voit tout un bâtiment arriver sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. C'est complètement ridicule de lancer un bâtiment en bois contre un oiseau en feu ! Je détruis sans aucune difficulté l'hôtel d'un seul coup d'aile. Un débris percute de plein fouet Teach qui se met à hurler de douleur. Entre le coup et les flammes, ça ne doit pas faire que du bien... Je me retransforme en humain et pose mes fesses sur un tas de bois, attendant sagement que Teach ait fini de hurler. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se retourner sur le ventre puis il se relève pour me regarder.

« -J'ai compris Marco, tu veux me tuer, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que le meurtre d'un camarade est un gros crime ! Je l'avoue, j'ai tué le commandant de la 4ème division Tatch ! Mais j'avais pas le choix ! Il possède le fruit que je voulais ! La règle sur le navire est que celui qui le trouve doit le manger. J'ai mémorisé chaque forme du fruit du démon pour être sûr de le reconnaitre du premier coup ! J'ai intégré l'équipage de Barbe blanche car les chances de trouver ce fruit étaient beaucoup plus grandes ! Si je n'avais pas eu de chance, j'aurai abandonné mais mon ami vint à posséder ce fruit !

-Et après avoir tué Tatch … tu l'as volé. Concluais-je

-Ouais, motivé par cet instant. Ce fruit m'a choisi, Marco ! Maintenant, je suis devenu l'homme le plus fort, Marco ! Regarde ! Même parmi les Logias c'est unique ! Dit-il en laissant une étrange fumée noire sortir de son corps, Marco, tu es un phœnix fait de feu.

-Sans blague …

-Moi, je suis les ténèbres !

-Les ténébres ?

-C'est ça, commandant Marco ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! De tous les fruits du démon répertoriés dans l'histoire, c'est celui qui est connu comme ayant le pouvoir le plus malfaisant ! Le type-logia, Yami Yami no mi ! Je suis devenu un homme des ténébres ! Je vais te faire goûter à son pouvoir tout de suite !

-Comme tu veux »

Je vois les membres de son équipage décamper en courant. C'est que ça ferait presque réaliste, l'effet de terreur qu'ils veulent mettre. Les ténébres de Teach s'étalent sur le sol et vont couvrir toute la ville mais elles ne m'atteignent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

« -Les ténébres sont la gravité. Le pouvoir de tout attirer et d'empêcher la lumière de s'échapper ! La gravité infinie !

-Malgré cela, on dirait que ça ne m'atteint pas moi le principal ennemi !

-Je ne cherche pas encore à t'atteindre … enfin bon, regarde et observe la ville ! Black Hole ! »

Je regarde la ville gardant mon air sérieux sur le visage, tout est en train de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Tout est absorbé comme Ace quand il boit à la paille son jus … houla, il me manque un peu trop pour que je fasse des comparaisons comme ça, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher d'en finir avec Teach. Le temps que je termine avec mes pensées la ville a disparu.

« -Et maintenant je vais te montrer ce qu'elle est devenue ! Libération ! »

Tout n'est plus que débris. Il vient de détruire une ville, de mettre en ruine la vie de plusieurs innocents.

« -Zehahahaha, tu as compris Marco … »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase qu'il se prend un coup de serre dans la tronche. C'est bon je suis énervé ! Faut déjà pas me chercher quand je suis en manque de mon allumette et encore moins quand on est un salopard qui accumulent des crimes inhumains !

« -J'ai bien compris le pouvoir des ténèbres, mais c'est étrange, un type logia devrait être capable d'esquiver ce genre d'attaque, j'ai même pas utilisé le haki ! »

Je vois ses ténèbres arrêter le saignement de la plaie. Quelle capacité chiante !

« -Je te l'ai dit, les ténèbres absorbent tout. Les balles, les lames, les coups, le feu et même la foudre ! Certe, je ne peux pas éviter les attaques comme les autres logia en sont capables. Je résiste beaucoup plus à la douleur qu'un humain normal mais en échange de ce risque, j'ai le droit d'absorber autre chose ! Kurouzu ! La gravité des ténèbres peut absorber « le cœur » des utilisateurs de fruits du démon »

Je sens mon corps se faire attirer par lui et il m'attrape le bras. D'un seul coup, je me retransforme en humain … ne me dis pas que …

« -Zehahaha , tu as dû le remarquer ! »

Il me donne un coup dans le ventre et je ne peux pas me soigner pour amortir le choc. Je m'écrase contre le tas de débris sur lequel j'étais assis un peu plus tôt. Putain !

« -Ça faisait un moment que personne ne t'avais frappé comme ça, pas vrai ? Marco, tu l'as compris au moment où je t'ai attrapé. L'autre chose que mes ténèbres peuvent absorber, ce sont les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ! Ce qui veut dire, que lorsqu'ils sont touchés, tous les utilisateurs deviennent incapables d'utiliser leurs capacités. Logia, Zoan, Paramecia … tous ces détenteurs de fruits du démon sont beaucoup trop confiants. Ils sont totalement impuissants face à moi !

-J'ai juste à pas me faire attraper, Dis-je en essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de mon menton

-Je viens juste de te prouver que tu ne peux pas échapper à la gravité des ténèbres ! Kurouzu ! »

Je sens à nouveau mon corps se faire attirer par Teach. Pas question ! Je me transforme en phœnix avant d'arriver à sa hauteur et lui donne un coup de griffe bien aiguisée au haki.

«- Arrg, Marco ! » Dit-il en me frappant au niveau de la nuque

Je donne un nouveau coup rempli de haki et il me projette contre un mur. Putain ! Il a failli me briser la nuque. Sa capacité est vraiment penible... Je me concentre et met mes hakis à l'affût. Je n'ai pas intérêt à me déconcentrer de ce combat. Je me fais toucher, je risque ma peau. J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de me reposer sur ma capacité de soins mais je sais très bien me battre normalement. Les coups s'enchainent et je dois avouer que le combat m'est très difficile, beaucoup trop difficile. Trop de sexe et pas assez d'entrainement, ça c'est ce qu'Ace m'aurait dit sans aucun remord.

On détruit peu à peu la ville, des montagnes s'effondrent mais ce salop tient encore debout. Il est à peine blessé … fais chier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre comme ça, surtout face à lui. A bout de force, je tombe à quatre pattes au sol et j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration bruyamment. Teach en profite aussi pour faire de même.

« -Zehahaha, je te l'ai dit ! Tout est inefficace devant les ténébres ! Même ta grande force ! Mais ça serait bête de gâcher un tel pouvoir ! Je te laisse une autre chance, Marco ! Sois mon camarade ! »

Il me gonfle avec sa question. Je tente de me redresser, ma chemise est en ruine et j'ai des bleus sur tout l'avant-bras. Plutôt crever que de devenir l'un des siens !

« -Si je te livre mon pouvoir et me soumet au tiens, alors je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'être. Et là, c'est sûr qu'Ace n'accepterait même plus de me voir. Hors de question que je gâche mes plaisirs pour toi, tu comprends ça, crétin yoi ?

-Combien de temps arriveras-tu à rester en vie dans ce monde de cette manière ? Ce vice-amiral te tourne vraiment à la tête, c'est honteux Marco... Vraiment Honteux !

-Venant de quelqu'un qui a tué son ami …

-Meurs par les ténébres ! »

Les ténèbres sortent à nouveau de son corps, c'est l'acte final, le clou du spectacle mortuaire, la dernière attaque. Il faut tout donner ! Je me transforme en phœnix et laisse mes flammes s'écarter de mon corps, brûlant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Je concentre mon haki sur mon bleu et le feu s'aiguise. Le monde a l'air de s'arrêter de tourner, comme si ce combat allait décider de son sort. Je vais prendre des notes pour moi-même, la prochaine fois, j'irai plutôt taquiner Ace au lieu de poursuivre des traîtres.

« -Zehahaha, selon la légende, le phœnix est un homme qui a voulu trop s'approcher du soleil, les Dieux l'ont puni pour cela, en lui retirant tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme, le transformant en oiseau et lui faisant brûler tout ce qu'il aime. Pire encore, ils lui volèrent aussi sa mortalité. De l'héritier du soleil ou celui des ténèbres qui gagnera ? Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur et ce sera moi !

-Je ferai de Barbe Blanche, le roi des pirates ! »

Ma flamme rencontre ses ténèbres. Le combat se termine, tout se termine. Pardonnez-moi, tout le monde. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, l'obscurité me recouvrir. Je n'en peux plus … la légende du phœnix, je me souviens qu'Ace adorait m'en parler. Comme un vrai gosse en plus ! Je pense que cette fois, il aura une bonne raison d'être en colère contre moi. D'habitude, il ne s'en fait pas, mais dès le départ, il n'était pas d'accord pour que j'y aille. Je ressens la douleur résonner dans mes os. Désolé Thatch, je n'ai pas pu te venger … désolé père, je n'ai pas pu être à la hauteur de notre équipage … désolé … Ace … je vais encore te faire devenir fou, alors qu'en plus, en ce moment, tu as autre chose à penser avec ton frère... Je ne vois plus rien, tout est sombre autour de moi et je suis incapable d'allumer mes flammes. C'est la fin …

_« -Comme si tu pouvais mourir ! Un phœnix, ça renait toujours de ses cendres ? »_

Ace …

_« De tous les animaux, il est le seul capable de tout affronter ! De tout comprendre ! »_

Ace …

_« Et là aussi, nait le phœnix, qui a la beauté de l'aigle, la tête ornée d'une touffe de plumes, la mandibule inférieure parée de caroncules, le cou rayonnant d'or, le reste du corps de couleur pourpre azurée, semé de plumes incarnates, s'enflamme de bleu ! »_

Ace …

_« Mais … ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas mourir, que tu es imbattable, Marco … »_

Ace … pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça …

_« Alors tâche de faire un peu plus attention à toi ! »_

Je crois que de tous … tu es celui qui risque le plus d'avoir envie de m'étriper, je t'entends d'ici me dire que tu m'avais prévenu, que je ne t'avais pas écouté. Il y a au moins un bon coté des choses, Luffy ne se fera pas attaquer, il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Teach. Celui-ci va surement exécuter son plan mais avec moi comme marchandise. Déjà, Ace ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir protégé son frère. Ce gamin, il est plutôt intéressant, j'espère que père pourra le rencontrer. Il mérite le détour.

_« Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de te botter le cul ! Alors ne perds pas ! »_

Désolé Ace mais c'est terminé … tout est terminé.

* * *

><p><strong>*s'enfuie très vite en sentant l'aura noire des lectrices* A la semaine prochaine ! :D *cours*<br>**


	9. L'allumette gardienne

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord :3 merci pour les favoris ! Et merci aussi pour toutes les reviews :D j'aime regarder aussi les stats donc je peux voir le nombre de personne qui lit et ça me fait plaisir !**

**Et voilà, je commence maintenant, les arc :D et donc voici un petit arc en 3 chapitres ! Je donnerai le titre de l'arc à la fin de l'arc lui-même car le titre spoile tout :3**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Marion : Comme toujours, merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir :3 Et si, il fallait que tout ça arrive à Marco ! Mais il n'a rien d'innocent xD ce pervers ! Voici la suite !**

**Lubellule35 : Merci pour ton avis, je suis contente que la fic te plaise et que tu la trouve bien :D **

**Guest : La voilà la suite ! xDDDD J'suis pas sadique… enfin… façon de parler ! Héhéhéhé, bref, je suis heureuse de te savoir parmi les lectrices :D voici la suite avec un tout petit peu de retard mais c'est justifié xD fallait corriger !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'allumette gardienne<strong>

**Pov Marco**

J'ai mal partout, je me sens faible. Si j'arrive encore à avoir ce genre de sensations c'est que je ne suis pas mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'essaye de bouger mon corps mais seul un bruit de chaines qui s'entrechoquent me répond. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux et je vois que je suis dans une cellule, enchainé à un mur. Oh non, pas ça. Impel Down, si je suis là c'est que le gouvernement compte affronter père en le provocant. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas voir d'autres frères tomber par ma faute ! J'essaye vainement de bouger mais rien à faire, foutu kairoseki !

« -Marco-san ! »

Je tourne le regard et je suis surpris d'y voir Jimbei, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il est sensé être shichibukai, non ?

« -Jimbei … on peut savoir ce que tu fais, ici ?

- … J'ai voulu empêcher Sengoku de déclarer la guerre à Barbe blanche

-Mauvaise idée

-Ils ne comprennent pas dans quoi ils vont plonger le monde !

-C'est sûr … Jimbei, tu sais depuis quand je suis ici ?

-Environ une semaine, et ton exécution est prévue pour dans une semaine aussi …

-Génial … et Teach ?

-Il est devenu Shichibukai, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses ambitions !

-Moi, non plus, mais son pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Marco-san … qu'est-il donc ?

-Un salop capable d'absorber les pouvoirs des détenteurs de fruit du démon …

-Quoi ?

-Le fruit qu'il a volé à Thatch renfermait ce pouvoir… »

Je m'arrête de parler en entendant des bruits de pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Jimbei regarde aussi dans la direction du son et peu à peu une ombre se dessine. Un soldat salut le nouvel arrivant et lui demande d'être prudent. Oh … non … je peux maintenant très bien voir de qui il s'agit … Ace …

« -Espèce de crétin !

-Ouais, je l'ai mérité …

-Idiot ! Pauvre type ! Bouffon ! Abruti ! Couillon ! Pauvre con ! Pauvre nase ! Raclure ! Impuissant !

-Hey ! Le dernier je l'ai pas mérité !

-La-ferme ! T'as pas à discuter !

-Ace …

-Y a pas de « Ace » qui tienne ! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation ! Je t'avais prévenu !

-Je sais …

- …Teach a dit qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Luffy mais que tu l'as empêché … Dit Ace s'asseyant sur le sol

-De base je voulais la peau de Teach … la protection de ton frère est une simple coïncidence …

-Merci … mais crétin que tu es, tu aurais dû faire un effort pour ne pas te retrouver ici !

-J'ai pas choisi …

-Arrête de discuter ! T'es en tort !

-Et t'en profites bien pour me faire la morale !

-Tu l'as mérité …

-Ace, j't'en prie …

-Et je suis sensé dire quoi après aux intrus de ma chambre ?

-Quels intrus ?

-Deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, Haruta et Curiel !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire dans ta chambre ?

-Me demander ce que t'étais devenu !

-J'aurais dû leur écrire …

-Ouais t'aurais dû ! Comme t'aurais dû m'écouter et arrêter ta poursuite débile !

-Tu t'ennuies à ce point de moi pour être venu jusqu'ici ?

-Marco !

-C'est mon nom, oui !

-Pourquoi tu prends tout ça à la légère ?

-Je le prends pas à la légère, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ici ?

- …

-Merci !

-Voir les hauts placés être heureux de ta mort et de la guerre contre Barbe blanche ne m'excite pas vraiment…

-Y'a que moi qui arrive à t'exciter !

-Hey ! Profite pas !

-Oh si, je vais en profiter car c'est sûrement la dernière fois !

- … fais-moi le plaisir de te tenir sagement !

-Ha ?

-Juste ça, bon j'y vais !

-Ace !

-Hum ?

-Toi, ne fais pas de connerie, Teach est vraiment dangereux !

-Je n'ai pas l'attention de l'affronter, si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, je me doute bien qu'il est dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme connerie ? A chaque fois que tu as cet air sérieux sur le visage, tu fais une connerie !

-Dans ta position, je ne te permets pas !

-Ose dire que je me trompe !

- …

-Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme connerie ?

-Contente-toi d'attendre sagement !

-Ace ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas, se lève puis commence à repartir. Mais soudain il s'arrête puis me lance un regard en coin. Quoi ? Son petit sourire sur ses lèvres ne me plaît pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! Il se retourne à nouveau et se met à rouler du cul. Putain, Ace ! C'est pire que la torture d'Impel Down ce que tu viens de me faire là ! D'où il m'excite comme ça ?! Non, plus important, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises ! Si c'est pas déjà fait ! Je soupire, j'ai bien merdé.

Jimbei me regarde avec incompréhension, ah … c'est vrai qu'à part mes frères, peu connaisse la relation que j'entretiens avec Ace. Si on peut parler de relation, car le brun a toujours l'air de dire que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas maître de lui... C'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois que je viens, il est sur les nerfs. Bon, j'avoue qu'après je fais exprès de l'énerver encore plus... Mais il est si bandant quand il est énervé !

« -On a une relation assez … fusionnelle !

-Quel genre ? Le vice-amiral Ace est connu pour ses actes très solitaires au sein de la marine !

-Ouais … il est … disons … un peu surprotecteur et ne s'occupe pas du tout de lui …

-Ah ?

-T'as entendu parler d'un rookie du nom de Monkey D. Luffy ?

-Bien évidement ! Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ! Il a déclaré la guerre au gouvernement pour récupérer une de ses camarades !

-Ha ? J'suis pas au courant de cette partie, là !

-Les primes sont tombées quand tu as été emprisonné ici … un rookie avec une prime de 300 000 000 de berry. Sa camarade Nico Robin vient de l'île maudite et peut lire les anciens caractères !

-Ce qui explique pourquoi Ace était autant sur les nerfs … pas mal le chapeau de paille.

-Hum ? Le rapport ?

-C'est le frère d'Ace, enfin, Monkey D. Luffy est le frère d'Ace, le petit fils de Garp et accessoirement le fils du révolutionnaire Dragon !

-Que … comment ?

-Sacrée famille, hein …

-Mais … comment a-t-il fini pirate ?

-Non la question à se poser c'est … pourquoi Ace n'est pas devenu pirate ?!

-Ah bon ? Il a été élevé par Garp, non ? C'est plutôt normal qu'il ait rejoint la marine …

-Quand on ne le connait pas, c'est sûr, mais tu l'as toi-même dit, même s'il est vice-amiral, il se la joue toujours solitaire, en plus il n'agit que comme il le veut !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour protéger son frère …

-C'est idiot !

-Ah ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi !

-Il aurait très bien pu le protéger en tant que pirate !

-Voilà ! J'lui ai dit mais il m'a littéralement ignoré ! Il dit qu'il y a des choses qu'en tant que pirate il n'aurait pas été capable de faire !

-Et pourquoi est-il si solitaire ?

-Il doit avoir peur que quelqu'un le surveille et le trahisse, faut dire que Sengoku n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui !

-Pourtant il est apprécié de plusieurs villages, même sur mon île, les hommes-poissons qui normalement redoute les humains, l'apprécie énormément !

-Ouais, c'est ce qui doit l'empêcher de l'exécuter sur place …

-Et votre relation dans tout ça ?

-Hum … j'aimerai bien donner un nom à notre relation mais Ace n'a pas l'air très consentant !

-Tu l'as violé ?

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Bah … s'il n'est pas consentant !

-Il est juste orgueilleux ! Il ne veut pas l'admettre !

-Ou c'est toi qui imagine …

-C'est lui qui en redemande à chaque fois !

-Bon ok, il n'est pas sincère, mais peut-être que pour lui c'est juste … une passion charnelle ?

- … j'espère bien que non, car il est toujours en train de demander que je prenne soin de lui mais c'est vrai qu'il rapporte toujours tout au sexe … j'me suis entiché d'un gosse bien compliqué … »

J'entends Jimbei rigoler, hé oh ! Pas la peine de se moquer, je sais bien que ça ne me ressemble pas. Ouais, de base, je voulais juste une relation pour le sexe mais j'me suis attaché au gamin, je n'y peux rien. Je grogne un peu histoire de lui montrer, que toute cette histoire m'énerve. En plus, je ne suis même plus en mesure d'éclaircir les choses avec Ace. Dans une semaine, je le reverrai mais uniquement pour me faire exécuter …

« -L'amour est un phœnix qu'on ne prend pas au piège !

-Je t'emmerde Jimbei !

-Hahaha, qui pourrait croire que le bras droit de Barbe Blanche se fasse piéger par un gamin qui a la moitié de son âge !

-Je te le redis ! Je t'emmerde Jimbei !

-Il a aussi bien influencé ton langage !

-Hey ! »

Jimbei ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne commença pas sa phrase en entendant le bruit de l'ascenseur résonner dans tout l'étage. Les bruits de pas faisant écho, une, deux, trois, non quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers nous. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ça va être encore ? Le pauvre soldat de garde salut les nouveaux invités, mais bizarrement sa voix tremble un peu. Je finis par distinguer la silhouette et grimaçais en voyant une fille habillée en tenue rose SM…beurk fois deux ! Une fille et en plus vêtue de cuir rose beurk beurk. Elle était accompagnée de trois démons, une espèce de vache, un cheval bizarre et un … koala ? Certains prisonniers se plaignent en la traitant de folle. Elle leur répond en les fouettant … mouais vu le cri bizarre qu'elle pousse après, normal qu'ils la considèrent comme une timbrée !

Elle me lance alors un regard et se met à lécher son fouet … beurk beurk de chez beurk ! J'aurai presque un frisson de dégoût si je n'avais pas le souvenir d'Ace roulant son petit cul dans la tête. Elle ouvre ma cellule pendant que ses chers démons s'occupent de torturer les prisonniers et soulève ma tête en appuyant sur mon menton avec son fouet. Même de près je peux que dire beurk ! Elle jette alors un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui ne lui n'offre qu'une menace. Vu le coup de fouet que Jimbei s'est pris, elle n'a pas apprécié.

« -Hummmm, tu ne cries même pas ! »

Beuuuuuuuurk, cette fille me dégoute. Elle me regarde à nouveau et sourit … merde …

« -Le vice-amiral nous as interdit les tortures sur toi, pourquoi ? Je voudrais tant entendre ton hurlement de douleur !

-Peut-être parce qu'il faut que je sois encore en vie pour m'exécuter en public ! Dis-je en remerciant mentalement Ace

-Hummm, je veux les entendre »

Je grimace en sentant le fouet claquer contre mon torse. Pas question que je cries, ça ne lui ferait que trop plaisir. En entendant cela, le pauvre soldat qui avait accueillit Ace se précipite vers nous et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Je le remercie d'avoir essayé mais la gardienne n'aime pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et elle le fouette. Y'a quand même de l'ordre à faire dans Impel Down. Le soldat s'en va en courant.

« -Voilà, nous ne serons plus dérangé !

-Tu n'as pas peur de finir en barbecue par le vice-amiral ?

-Il ne le saura pas !

-Désolé mais des traces de fouet ça part pas en une semaine.

-Tais-toi, Dit-elle en me fouettant à nouveau, Non hurle ! Hurle de douleur ! Hummm ! Je veux l'entendre, ton cri, ton supplice !

-Tu peux toujours crever… »

Elle pousse un hurlement de rage et me fouette à nouveau. Je sers les dents pour éviter qu'un son sorte de ma bouche. Cette femme, si j'en ai l'occasion, je l'étranglerai avec mes serres ! Elle me crie d'hurler et continue de mon fouetter, mais rien à faire, je ne laisse rien paraitre et je ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Purée, j'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir la douleur d'une blessure aussi longtemps, normalement mon fruit les soignent presque immédiatement. Mais étant attaché avec du kairoseki, mon pouvoir est complètement annulé. Les coups s'enchainent, j'ai l'impression que mon torse est en feu. J'entends la voix de Jimbei essayer de retourner la colère de la blonde mais rien à faire.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur résonne à nouveau dans l'étage et des pas précipités se font entendre. Le directeur et le pauvre soldat qui avait essayé d'arrêter cette folle sont là. Magellan ordonne à sa gardienne d'arrêter de suite et finit par s'énerver, elle s'effondre en sentant du poison rentrer dans son corps. Dommage qu'il demande à ce qu'on lui administre un antidote. Je préférerais qu'elle crève ! Le maitre des lieux regarde les dégâts, ouais … j'ai le torse en sang, on voit à peine mon tatouage … si ça me laisse des marques, je demande en dernière volonté à mes frères d'aller la buter ! Rien à foutre !

« -Demandez à un médecin de venir le soigner ! Si le vice-amiral voit cela, la réputation de la prison sera bafouée !

-Bien monsieur !

-Directeur …, Gémit l'autre pouffe

-Sadi, tu avais l'ordre de ne pas t'approcher du commandant de Barbe Blanche !

-Mais …

-Directeur, le médecin est là !

-Bien ! Faites de votre mieux pour cacher cela, le vice-amiral Ace ne laissera rien passer !

-Il va revenir ? Demanda la blonde

-Surement, il avait été très clair sur le sujet des tortures ! »

Je souris, Ace fait plutôt son effet ici, c'est mignon mais à la limite, bien que ça me plairait de voir le brun s'énerver sur la blonde, je préférerai qu'il ne revienne pas. Le médecin, ce n'est pas dieu non, impossible de réussir à masquer ça aussi facilement. Je sens le désinfectant passer sur mes plaies … ah douce douleur qui ne me manquait pas …je sens encore la dureté des coups sur ma peau mais celle du désinfectant, je ne l'ai plus senti depuis … depuis tellement longtemps que je me souviens même plus ! Ça datait d'avant que je mange mon fruit du démon aussi. C'est presque aussi vieux que moi !

« -Tu es interdite à ce niveau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti !

-Mais !

-On ne discute pas, alors les soins ?

-Impossible de tout faire disparaitre, ça ne laissera aucunes marques durables mais … il faut le temps que la chair cicatrise, au moins deux à trois semaines …

-Faites au mieux !

-Directeur Magellan ! Directeur Magellan ! »

C'est le port de Shabaody cette étage ou quoi ? Le soldat chuchote quelque chose au directeur et à en juger par sa tête, ça à l'air de lui foutre les choquottes. Il me regarde à nouveau puis s'en va en tirant sa gardienne. Le médecin tente de faire de son mieux puis finit par repartir. Jimbei me lance alors un regard inquiet.

« -Ça va aller …

-Je suis navré.

-T'inquiète … heureusement qu'Ace a donné des ordres … sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ?

-Pourquoi Portgas est devenu marine ? Qu'a-t-il de plus pour protéger son frère ?

-Outre le nombre de personne qui l'écoute au vu de son titre, bah y'a … » Je m'arrête en réalisant quelque chose

Oh merde …

Non, non ,non, non, non, non … pas ça…

Je viens de comprendre ce que va faire cet idiot …

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààààààà hihihihi, alors que va faire Ace comme connerie ?<strong>


	10. Oiseau en cage

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir :) une explosion au dernier chapitre ! Continuez comme ça ! XD j'aime les reviews !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 de notre petit arc :3 à ma grande surprise… il n'y a qu'une seule personne...bon on va dire 1,5, quelqu'un d'autre est assez proche aussi, qui a compris ce qu'Ace va faire ! Pourtant, j'avais laissé les indices bien en évidence :D mais ce n'est pas grave ! Vous allez tout savoir dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux guests (je veux bien que vous mettiez un pseudo temporaire XD pas facile quand on laisse 2 fois pseudo vide):**

**Guest du 21/03 : Merci pour ta review, et merci pour le compliment ! xD on dirait que c'était un choque pour toi ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu ^^**

**lameuflahache : Assez psychotique ton surnom ^-^ mais je ne dirais rien, niveau timbré j'en tiens une couche ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Les chapitres sortent tous les vendredi ! Régale-toi avec ce chapitre !**

**Marion : Et oui notre cher phœnix est fidèle à lui-même XD puis il pense que c'est les derniers instants de sa vie ! Il ne va pas les gâcher ! OwO j'ai bien lu ? « pauvre Ace » ? XD Je savais pas qu'il faisait aussi malheur ! Pour une fois qu'il réfléchit, laisse le XDDD  
>C'est une ENORME connerie pour Marco oui :3 Maintenant régale-toi avec le chapitre et découvre la connerie !<strong>

**Guest 25/03 : Ah, je t'ai torturé avec l'attente :3 la voici la suite ! Et merci encore pour la review et les compliments !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 : Oiseau en cage<strong>

**Pov Ace**

Je termine mon rapport et le pose sur ma pile. Piouf, enfin terminé, j'y aurais passé la journée ! J'en profite pour me laisser tomber dans mon siège. Ce crétin de piaf, comment a-t-il pu se retrouver à Impel Down ? Je regarde mon Denden-mushi privé et soupire, va falloir que je le détruise si je veux être sûr que personne n'ira réécouter la conversation que j'ai eu plus tôt. J'enflamme une main et le pauvre denden pleure, navré petit mais pas question que je me fasse prendre. Je détruis l'animal puis me lève, bon aller direction Impel Down. Je prends mes dossiers et les donne au secrétaire, la seule condition à ma demande, que je finisse mes dossiers en attente … autant dire qu'il y en avait pas mal.

« -Soyez prudent, Vice-amiral !

-Ouais, ouais »

Surement la dernière fois que je vois mon soldat. Bof, ils ne vont pas me manquer, on ne peut pas dire que j'avais tissé de grands liens... Je sors du QG et malheureusement, je tombe sur Garp … j'ai même plus la force de pester contre la malchance.

« -N'oublie pas de revenir pour la date !

-Ouais …

-Ace … tu ne regretteras pas ?

- … J'ai promis à Luffy de vivre sans regret.

-Si tu te fais prendre, je ne pourrais rien pour toi !

-J'ai confiance en moi, t'en fais pas le vieux !

-Luffy a été intercepté à Shabaody

-Kuma m'a raconté, je m'en fais pas pour lui, je sais qu'il va se remettre puis Rayleigh à l'air de bien apprécier Luffy

-Pfff »

Garp n'est pas vraiment pour la guerre, il sait à quel point la présence de Barbe Blanche est nécessaire sur les mers. Même si la marine venait à gagner, ça serait une victoire amère, plus de morts qu'autre chose. Pour ça, il a réussit à comprendre ce que je manigançais mais surtout, il ne dit rien, ni contre, ni pour. Tant pis ! En plus, ça m'évitera des coups ! Je saute sur mon striker et demande l'ouverture de la porte pour que je puisse aller à Impel Down. Niveau vitesse, ça déchire, entre mon pouvoir et les courants marins, c'est quelque chose ! En à peine quelques heures, je suis à nouveau dans la grande prison. Magellan m'accueille à nouveau.

« -Bienvenue à nouveau, vice-amiral Ace !

-T'as pas l'air heureux, il se passe quelque chose ?

-Non … désolé de vous dire cela, mais nous devons vous donner une tenue de gardien de prison, de rang supérieur certes mais vous ne pouvez pas rester avec votre uniforme.

-Pas de problème ! »

Voir même ça me changera, je n'aime pas vraiment les fringues des gardiens mais je ne supporte pas non plus celui des marins, c'est chiant, c'est encombrant et surtout … il y en a beaucoup trop ! Je prends l'uniforme et me change rapidement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre de toute façon. Une fois changé, je retourne voir le directeur. Il me fait visiter pour m'expliquer où se trouve les dendens de surveillance et les salles de contrôles. Il faut que j'enregistre tout, sinon mon plan va tomber à l'eau. J'ai déjà eu le temps d'apprendre la structure de la prison et les caractéristiques des eaux environnantes. Mon striker suffira largement mais pour réussir parfaitement le reste, je dois gagner assez de temps...

On m'explique aussi que chaque prisonnier du niveau 6 à un temps dit de « promenade ». Normalement, il s'agit de la marche jusqu'à une salle de torture. Mais il en profite aussi pour être sûr que chaque muscle d'un condamné est à la fois toujours en état de marche mais aussi trop fatigué pour tenter une évasion. Parfait, j'étais déjà au courant de cette méthode, ils ne l'ont pas fait à Marco pour l'instant car j'ai interdit la torture. Je dis innocemment que je m'occuperai de faire la balade au blond pour être soi-disant sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir de Marineford. Mais bizarre, le directeur a l'air de détourner le regard quand je parle du commandant.

« -Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

-Eh bien …Sadi-chan, a désobéi à l'ordre et …

-Elle a torturé Marco ? Demandais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour retenir ma colère

-Seulement fouetté … mais c'était i peine quelques heures, nous avons pu l'arrêter et …

-N'essayez pas de la défendre ! J'ai été très clair ! Surtout par rapport à elle et elle était présente quand j'ai donné les ordres ! »

Plusieurs hommes reculèrent en voyant des flammes sortir de mon corps. Jusqu'à présent toutes les interdictions que j'ai données concernaient Luffy, les fous qui ont osé désobéir ont fini en barbecue. J'étais connu pour donner peu d'interdits certes, mais des interdits à ne transgresser sous aucun prétexte !

« -Nous sommes vraiment désolés, ça ne se reproduira plus … vous êtes là à présent, le prisonnier est sous votre unique surveillance, Sadi n'a pas l'autorisation d'aller dans ce niveau jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Y'a intérêt à ce que je ne la croise pas, sinon je serais sans pitié.

-Bien … »

Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air mes plans pour une meuf SM mais sérieux si je la croise quand je sors, je la bute ! D'où elle fouette mon pigeon ?! Super ! J'suis énervé maintenant ! Magellan finit rapidement l'explication de la prison puis me guide jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il me salut et me laisse descendre seul. J'entends les cris des prisonniers à chaque niveau, ça ne fait que me rappeler trop bien que je n'ai pas intérêt à me foirer. J'arrive enfin au niveau 6, les gardiens en me voyant me salut puis quitte leurs postes. En gros j'ai tout l'étage pour moi !

Super ! La « promenade » se fait sur plusieurs étages, la salle de torture principale est au niveau 2. Donc, je pourrais monter Marco tranquillement jusqu'au niveau 2, ensuite, il faudra éviter tous les dendens mushi … ça doit être possible, mais la porte principale est bien gardée, c'est là que ça va être chaud. Marco ne va pas être en état de se battre, c'est moi qui vais devoir dégager le chemin jusqu'à mon striker et après … tout repose sur les autres, le timing est serré, une minute de différence et tout peut foirer.

J'ai 4 heures pour faire ça !

J'arrive devant la cellule du commandant et je grimace en voyant les dégâts de la gardienne sur son torse. L'envie de la brûler vive est de plus en plus forte. Marco a l'air de dormir, surement pour essayer de récupérer, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de garder des blessures. Mais vraiment ! Quelle salope ! Son voisin relève le regard et semble choqué de me voir … ouais, normal aussi, j'suis venu hier, même si je n'avais pas la même tenue. J'ouvre la cellule et m'avance vers le Shichibukai pour pouvoir parler sans réveiller mon blond.

« -Il va bien ? Chuchotais-je en montrant rapidement Marco

-Pas vraiment, mais il n'est pas du genre à le montrer …

-C'est bien ce qui est énervant.

-Que fais-tu dans cette tenue, vice-amiral Portgas ?

-Dans quelques heures, tu pourras oublier le vice-amiral.

-Ha ?!

-Chuuuuut ! Laisse-le dormir, va falloir qu'il bouge après, par contre désolé, mais toi, tu attendras que Sengoku donne l'ordre de te libérer. Il comptait le donner une fois la guerre passée.

-Il faut arrêter cette guerre !

-Chut je te dis ! J'en ai rien à foutre de la guerre, mais je compte pas laissé ce crétin mourir aussi facilement.

-Hum ? Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

-Rien de spécial, Dis-je en montrant du regard le denden de surveillance.

-Je vois, y'a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

-Que Marco m'a énervé et que je l'emmène en salle de torture, c'est l'alibi qu'il faudra donner, le reste, tu ne sais rien, tu ne connais rien de ma relation avec cet idiot et tu n'es au courant de rien, c'est tout.

-Très bien, mais Marco-san m'a parlé de votre relation …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a été raconté ?

-Que tu n'es pas franc !

-Je l'emmerde ! Puis chut ! Tu parles trop fort !

-Tu parles aussi fort que moi !

-Commence pas à me chercher, j'ai déjà envie de frire quelqu'un, ça me dérange pas de faire du poisson pané ! Puis arrête de crier quoi !

-Toujours aussi agressif … qu'est-ce que Marco-san peut bien te trouver ?!

-Mais je t'emmerde aussi ! Puis arrête de gueuler !

-Arrêtez de gueuler tous les deux, yoi ! »

Jimbei et moi, on sursaute en entendant une nouvelle voix. On regarde tous les deux Marco qui est parfaitement réveillé. Aie, son regard me dit deux choses : un, il n'apprécie pas mon nouveau costume et deux : il n'est pas content de voir son sommeil écourté. Je tire la langue à l'homme-poisson puis vais m'installer en face du blond.

« -Ace … t'es ridicule dans cet uniforme, encore plus que dans ta tenue de marine…

-Hey ! J'le porte pas par plaisir !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que … j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience …

-T'es pas responsable !

-Ouais, mais j'ai les moyens de te sauver, alors bon …

-Ace … et ton frère, tu feras comment ?

-Ouais bah, je pense que Luffy est hors jeu pendant un petit moment pour l'instant, Kuma l'a envoyé sur amazone lily et a éparpillé son équipage avant qu'il se suicide dans le nouveau monde. D'ici qu'il ait des emmerdes plus grosses, je trouverai un nouveau plan !

-Toi qui me disais le contraire …

-Puis …

-Hum ?

-Si tu venais à mourir … je pense que je me sentirai mal … Avouais-je en rougissant

-Ah ? Dit Marco complètement choqué

-Oh, c'est bon ! Fais pas comme si tu n'en savais rien !

-Attends, j'ai le droit d'être choqué ! Jamais, tu n'avoues tes sentiments, toujours à me dire que c'est de ma faute, normal que je bloque !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Oh si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Dis-moi une seule fois où tu m'as dis ce que tu ressentais vraiment ?

- … quand…

-En dehors des moments où on couche, Me coupa l'oiseau

-Euh … mais c'est normal de dire ça quand on est détendu !

-Avec le plaisir, on ne dit pas toujours ce qu'on pense, sentimentalement parlant, mais c'est un peu trop compliqué pour toi !

-Hey ! N'abuse pas ! Si j'te supportais pas j'te laisserais même pas me toucher et je serais pas habillé comme ça !

-Tu as dis « supporté » pas « aimé », Pointa Marco

-Ok, ok, alors je vais te dire ceci, Soupirais-je

-Hum ?

-On ne mesure pas l'amour d'une personne à l'envie de coucher avec elle, mais au plaisir de dormir à ses côtés !

-…c'est super mignon, voir même très surprenant venant de ta part, qui te l'a apprise ?

-Une amie de mon village natale …

-La même qui t'a appris les bonnes manières ?

-Ouais …

-Faudra que j'aille la remercier tiens, donc vu que tu dors plus dans mes bras que tu ne couches avec moi, je peux prendre ça comme ta déclaration ?

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Rougis-je

-Je vais faire comme je veux alors, bébé~

-Grrr … bon trêve de bavardage, faut qu'on y aille, tu fais rien de suspect, t'agis comme si j'étais un gardien quelconque !

-On va où ?

-En haut … vers la salle de torture, si on croise quelqu'un dans le genre de Magellan par exemple, tu fais le salop avec moi et tu fais tout pour m'énerver pour donner l'impression que je vais te punir !

-Sans problème !

-Et n'en profite pas !

-Moi ? Jamais ! Dit-il en toute innocence, Et ensuite ?

-On va dans la salle des tortures, là-bas, il y a les clés pour tes menottes. Le scénario c'est : je t'attache à la chaise, tu m'énerves et je brûle tout, les dendens avec !

-Jusque là, c'est plausible, puis ?

-On sort et tu me suis à la trace, j'ai enregistré tous les endroits où se trouvent les gardes et les dendens, on se faufile comme ça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis arrivé là-bas … je nettoie au max et tu vas vers mon striker, ils ne peuvent pas le bouger. Si ça tourne mal, tu démarres …

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, en plus j'suis mort, j'ai pas la force de piloter ton machin …

-J'aimerai que t'essayes, mais c'est, si ça tourne mal, sinon après je vais conduire et après … faut qu'on soit dans le bon timing puis ça sera finit …

-Ah ?

-Pas le droit de te dire la suite …

-Bah, tu vas t'en donner le droit !

-Non, aller. Lève-toi et suis-moi !

-Ace …

-Tu verras bien, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas une folie et c'est bien préparé, justement trop bien préparé !

-On a combien de temps ?

-Il nous reste 3h30 !

-Tu comptes me séquestrer combien de temps dans la salle de torture ?

-On a de la marge alors je sais pas, remonter du level 2 jusqu'à la porte va prendre une bonne heure, balayer surement, une demi-heure, faut profiter de l'effet de surprise, puis arrivé au point de rendez-vous, en striker, j'ai fait des calculs, ça prends environ une heure. Donc, une heure en salle de torture ça te va ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Je reprendrais des forces au moins. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et détache ses menottes puis le rattache avec d'autres et une chaine pour le tirer. Marco se relève en grimaçant, je l'aurai bien laissé se soigner mais si quelqu'un nous croise, on va se poser des questions. Quand le Denden dans la salle de torture sera hors service, il pourra retirer les vilaines traces qu'a laissées cette sadique. On monte dans l'ascenseur et je laisse mon feu ressortir un peu, histoire de faire croire que je suis en colère. Arrivé au niveau 2, les gardes nous évitent en les voyant, tant mieux. Je fais rentrer Marco dans la salle et l'installe sur la chaise. Je regarde autour de moi et voit tous les instruments, beurk …

« -Fais pas cette tête bébé, tu vas perdre en crédibilité !

-Hey ! Arrête avec ce surnom ! J'suis pas un bébé !

-Oh si ! Puis moi, j'aime bien !

-Pas moi !

-J'te ferai l'aimer ! »

Je serre les dents, pourquoi il m'énerve ? Ah oui ! Le plan c'est vrai , je laisse mon feu m'entourer et détruire peu à peu la salle.

« -J'te rappelle que je suis toujours attaché, donc doucement avec ton feu …

-Du poulet grillé ?

-J'te permet pas !

-Moi, je me permets !

-C'est toi qui est sensé t'énerver pas moi, alors bé-bé, sois gentil et concentre-toi ! Tues l'escargot !

-Mais arrête avec ce surnom ! » Dis-je en laissant mes flammes tout détruire et faire le boulot voulu.

Un garde vient toquer à la porte et je lui ordonne de déguerpir s'il ne veut pas subir le même sort que la pièce. Il a l'air de comprendre ou plutôt de croire que je vais torturer Marco puis s'en va. Je me calme et rentre mes flammes, le blond sourit bêtement … s'il était pas aussi mal en point, je l'aurai bien laissé attaché. Je prends les clés et le détache. Immédiatement, il soigne sa blessure sur son torse et soupire de bien-être.

« -Il nous reste à peu près 45 minutes, tu veux dormir ? J'te réveillerai.

-Non … j'ai autre chose en tête pour me recharger …

-Ah ? »

Je sens ses mains m'attraper par les hanches et me forcer à m'installer sur ses genoux … j'me disais bien que mon départ d'hier avant du l'embêter un peu. Et il est bien réveillé là ! Bon … voyons … 45 minutes, ça devrait être jouable. Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres contres les siennes. Nos langues se retrouvent et fêtent la situation dignement. Elles s'enroulent l'une dans l'autre, laissant la chaleur monter peu à peu dans notre corps. On en a envie tous les deux et on va pas se gêner. Je me sépare à contrecœur pour reprendre mon souffle, un filet de bave se casse sur mon menton puis je colle mon front contre celui de mon oiseau.

« -C'est pas moi qui suis sensé gémir …

-Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour te faire taire … »

Nos lèvres se recollent à nouveau …

* * *

><p><strong>Vous comprenez pourquoi Ace a fait ça ? XD Pourquoi je lui ai fait faire ça ? Mais le lemon attendra la semaine prochaine~<strong>


End file.
